A Healer's Kiss
by Okinawa Angel
Summary: A young medic finds Zetsu injured after one of his missions. To his surprise, she does not flee when offered the position of Akatsuki medic. What her past holds could strain the few relationships she currently has and ruin her new ones. Zetsu/OC
1. Trust Me

Hello previous fans of my work and other new readers :)  
This is my 5th Fan Fiction.  
I update often, so this and my other stories will be updated often.  
Please R&R - Reviews encourage me and also helps me see how to improve my writing.  
Also, check out my profile for my other stories and to vote in my poll.  
I do not own Naruto or the Akatsuki.

**

* * *

**

The Bold text is Black Zetsu speaking.  
Normal is people talking.  
Italics are thoughts.  
Bold italics are Black Zetsu's thoughts.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Trust Me

Azami sighed as she assessed her current situation. The little cave she was spending the night in was now delightfully flooded thanks to the rainstorm that had occurred in the night. _Good thing my supplies were not soaked, _she thought to herself. She stepped outside and was greeted by a bright sunny morning. Carefully placing her mirror on a branch of a low lying tree, she glanced at her face.

The face that stared back at her was fair, but not deathly pale. Her shoulder length blonde locks were untidy so grumbling, she pulled out a hairbrush to fix that. Her honey colored eyes squinting when the mirror shifted forcing a ray of sunshine into her eyes. Placing the mirror under a shadowed bough, she blew a lock of her hair out of her eyes. _I guess it is my birthday… 21 years gone like that… Hmm… If sensei was here, she would take me drinking, but that is not good for medics of our standing to be seen doing._

The sound of clashing blades drew her attention. Quickly glancing over her dark blue yukata with a light blue obi and verifying that all her senbon was still hidden in her sleeves, she quickly grabbed her back pack and headed towards the source of the racket.

She glanced at Anbu of the Grass Country as they surrounded a ninja that likes of which she had not seen before. His bright yellow eyes were the first thing to attract Azami's attention. However, the fly trap around the mysterious ninja did not go unnoticed or the fact that he was divided into a white half and a black half. _This ninja is a medical miracle… _

The Grass Anbu fell easily before his attacks. Vines appeared out of the ground to strangle the ninja, but one managed to throw a rain of senbon before dying. One struck the mysterious ninja in the shoulder and he groaned with pain. He went over to the offending ninja and slit his throat quickly with a kunai. He delicately touched his shoulder and winced in pain as he fell over.

Azami did not know why she defied the cautious part of her brain, but she dashed towards the injured ninja. _Why am I moving towards the ninja that killed two squads of Anbu? The duty of a medic…_ She reached him and with a grunt of exertion, managed to flip him over so that he was lying on his back.

The mysterious ninja grunted, but remained unconscious. Azami placed her hand on his forehead and tried not to real back from the intense heat radiating from his body. She closed her eyes and forced exploring chakra into his body. After finding the problem, she was about to remove the cloak from the ninja's body when his hand grabbed her wrist.

"What are you doing? **Are you trying to get yourself eaten because I'm happy to oblige.**" He growled at her. She raised her eyebrow at the two different voices, but was unperturbed.

"Wait until your wound is healed and the poison removed if you please." Azami spoke softly. The plant-like ninja did not release her wrist. "Can you let go? Your shoulder wound needs to have the poison out before it spreads and it needs patched up."

He looked at her with confusion, but released her wrist. "Why are you helping me? **I did nothing to help you. Do you know how I even am?**"

Azami sighed. _He simply will not let me heal him… Men just have to be idiots… to proud of their wounds… _"You are injured. I am a medic and seeing you injured, I feel I have to heal you. Pure and simple. By the looks of your cloak, you are an Akatsuki member, but you still are an injured patient in my mind. Therefore, I will heal you."

He gave up arguing with her and slipped out of his cloak. She looked up at the ninja and pointed to the fly trap around him. Before she could ask, he carefully removed it also. He reclined on the ground allowed her to probe his shoulder with her chakra. "What's your name **girl?**"

Azami snorted. "Azami Karada. You?"

"Zetsu. **You seem calm…**"

She raised her eyebrow as she raised her hand up. Following her hand was a trail of liquid: the poison. "Why should I not be?"

"People don't like being around me. **Haven't you noticed my appearance?**"

"I have, but what of it? If appearances were the only thing to matter, the world would be shallow and have far less meaning. Please hold still for a moment." She held a vial and the poison flew into there. Corking the vial, she returned her attention to Zetsu and healed the shoulder wound.

Zetsu sat up when she gave a small nod. He moved his shoulder around. _**Damn, looks like she fixed it good. **__Her medical skills are impressive; I wonder if Pain could have a use for her…_ "Are you affiliated with any village **or are you a missing nin like me?**"

Her eyes hardened for a moment before crumbling. "Neither. I am not a ninja but I know how to use senbon. I was not born in a village so I simply travel around the world healing whenever I can and learning about medicine."

As he was putting his cloak back over the fly trap, Zetsu had an idea. "Will you stay here a moment? **I want to reward you for your kindness.**"

Azami raised her eyebrow wondering if she should trust a reward from a ninja that threatened to eat her. "Sure I suppose. I need to clean my supplies anyways."

Zetsu smirked and disappeared into the ground. She walked to where he was a second ago. "That is a cool technique. I have never seen a ninja do that before…" She sighed and began to set up a pot of water and started to boil the water. Placing her medical instruments in the pot, she began to unwrap the bandages around her back and rewrapped it with fresh bandages. Spotting the blood, she winced and began to clean them.

Zetsu reappeared thirty moments later and walked over to her. Azami had just put away her equipment away and was smiling at him. _She's smiling? __**Or smirking? **__No, it's a smile._ "If you come with me, you can join the Akatsuki as our medic. **If you don't, I won't hesitate dragging you by force or eating you.**"

Azami smirked this time. "I never took you for the type to eat me when I saved you. I will go with you: healing members of the Akatsuki will allow me to see and heal a whole variety of wounds that I otherwise, most likely would not see. So… which way is it?"

Zetsu looked at her with amusement. "We aren't walking. **That would take way too damn long. **We will travel as I did earlier."

Azami looked at the former Grass ninja. "How…?"

Zetsu got close to her and her breath hitched. "You have to be inside the fly trap so that you aren't injured." He began to unbutton the front of his cloak when Azami stumbled backwards in fear. **"I won't hurt you. **I promise."

Azami finally asked the question that was burning at her mind. "Multiple personalities?"

Zetsu nodded. "Yes, **but we think the same things**. They just get interpreted differently.** So, are you going to come with us?"**

"If you promise to not hurt me…"

Zetsu nodded and she came close to him. The fly trap enveloped her and pressed her against him. She squeaked in surprise, but did not pull away. Zetsu focused his chakra and Azami could feel them traveling. When they stopped, the fly trap opened and Azami carefully emerged. She tripped, but when Zetsu caught her, the look in her eyes was confusing. _Was she scared I was going to hurt her? __**I promised I wasn't going to… even though I still want to eat her… **__I wonder if she was hurt bad in the past…_ "We are here Azami-san."

Azami surveyed the area. She saw a boulder blocking the path. She smiled, glad that Zetsu decided to not eat her. "Thanks Zetsu-sama." She said with a smile.

Zetsu shone on the inside when he received that smile. "Sure. **Come on, you have to meet the other idiots that I have the misfortune to work with.**"

Azami giggled and Zetsu smiled a rare smile at her. _She'll be an excellent addition to the team. __**I'm glad she's happy, but I'm still curious as to how she tastes…**_


	2. Azami’s Reluctance

Thanks everyone for supporting my writing.  
Do not forget to R&R - Reviews help me see what you the readers like and what to improve on.  
Also, check my profile for polls and other stories of mine.  
I do not own Naruto.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: Azami's Reluctance

Azami followed Zetsu to the boulder. "Stay behind me ok? **No telling what those idiots will do seeing a woman.**" Zetsu made a hand sign and the boulder rose in the air. Zetsu walked inside and Azami darted after him.

"Are there no women in the Akatsuki?" Azami was squinting until she pumped chakra into her eyes. They quickly adjusted to the darkness and she was able to follow Zetsu easily.

"There is one. **That's Konan: our Leader's girlfriend. **Don't tell anyone that. **Our Leader is Pain, but don't tell anyone that either."**

Azami nodded and soon was able to see a light at the end of the long tunnel. Zetsu headed through there and Azami soon emerged after him. In front of her was a mansion the likes of which she had never seen before. She smiled and looked around seeing all the beautiful plants. She turned to Zetsu and was about to ask him a question when she was tackled by an orange masking wearing shinobi.

"Zetsu-senpai! Who is the pretty lady?" The ninja's hug was crushing her. Zetsu noticed her eyes: fearful and not just at the sudden hug attack from Tobi. Zetsu grabbed the back of Tobi's shirt and flung him harder than intended at a tree.

"Tobi be careful. **You idiot, you could have hurt her.** Scaring her isn't good Tobi." Azami noticed Zetsu take on a tone she was not familiar with: anger. When he had threatened to eat her, she heard amusement in his voice, but now…

"Tobi's sorry Zetsu-senpai. Tobi didn't mean to hurt the pretty lady. Will the pretty lady forgive Tobi?" Tobi sat in front of her looking at her intently.

Azami's eyes still were wide in fear, but she nodded. Tobi was about to hug her when she stopped him. "I am sorry… It just feels weird for me to hug others… I travel a lot and do not get a lot of human interaction."

Tobi backed away, but nodded in excitement. Zetsu heard a definite lie however. Upon hearing the racket Tobi was making, the Akatsuki members came out. Azami could tell who Pain was judging by the fact he was walking with the only woman in the group and the air of arrogance around him.

"Azami Karada?" Azami nodded and respectfully bowed. She heard a bothersome reaction to her actions.

"That bitch is pretty submissive." Her eyes snapped towards a man with slicked back silver hair.

"Azami-san, **the dumbass that just spoke is Hidan. **He is immortal and happens to be a Jashinist."

Azami nodded in understanding. "A Jashinist, eh? I see I will have a lot of wounds to deal with."

Hidan smirked. "I would like you to handle a lot more than just my flesh wounds."

Azami's eyes narrowed dangerously, but what Zetsu did shocked everyone. Vines grabbed Hidan's arm and flung him towards a tree. "**You will do no such thing to Azami-san."**

Hidan reached for a three bladed scythe strapped to his back when thread-like tentacles coming from a partially masked man restrained him. Azami went to Zetsu and tried to calm him down.

Pain cleared his throat loudly. "None of you are to hurt Azami. If she passes our test, she will be our medic. She is skilled at healing and was able to quickly extract poison from a wound of Zetsu's that would have proven fatal."

The man with the tentacles glanced at her. "Why would you heal Zetsu if you were not previously affiliated with him?"

Azami's eyes locked onto the man's brilliant eyes. "Because, it is the duty of a medic to heal the wounded. At that time, it included everyone since I do not belong to a particular village and I am not a ninja anyway so I am not obligated to fight."

"Everyone, introduce yourself to Azami. After which, we will began her test to see if she makes it as a medic. I am your Leader and you are to refer to me as Leader-sama."

The woman with blue hair stepped forward. "I am Konan. My powers are based around paper jutsu." Azami smiled at her kind expression.

A man with black hair in a pony tail stepped forward. His eyes were lit up red and Azami could tell it was a kekkei genkai, but could not remember what type. "Itachi Uchiha." Azami nodded respectfully.

A blue skinned and haired man stepped forward. Azami saw that he held some resemblance to a shark, but he was still handsome. He smiled widely and extended his hand. "I am Kisame Hoshigaki. I used to be one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist and my sword's name is Samehada." Azami smiled softly and shook his hand.

A man with red hair nodded at her. "I'm Sasori. I use puppeteer jutsu." Azami nodded politely back.

A man with blond hair hanging slightly over one eye smiled. "Hello, un! I'm Deidara and I'm an artist. Me and Sasori-danna are artists, but my art is better than his. Art is a bang, un! What kind of art do you believe in?"

Azami was puzzled by the spontaneous outburst by the blonde. "Art… I like seeing things fade away almost to be lost and then being revived in an instant."

Itachi looked thoughtful. "That falls under Sasori's everlasting art fading and being brought back to its former glory is similar to Deidara's art."

Deidara smiled and drew Azami into a hug. He was confused when she stiffened in his hold. "Azami-chan, what's wrong, un?"

Her eyes were wide and Zetsu noticing this, loosened Deidara's hold on her. "She's a little shy around human contact. **Yeah, Tobi scared the shit out of her earlier.**"

Deidara looked shocked but apologized. "I'm sorry Azami-chan, I didn't know, un."

Azami collected her emotions, but still looked shaken. "It is fine. You did not know. Do not fuss about it Deidara-sama."

Deidara was about to murmur a stream of apologies when Hidan shoved him out of the way. "I'm Hidan and I think you're fucking hot."

Azami's eyes widened and she kept her eyes on Zetsu. Zetsu had most definitely tensed at Hidan's words, but did not move to her relief. "Thanks, I guess."

Hidan smirked as he was pushed aside by the tentacle man. "I'm Kakuzu. I'm in charge of the Akatsuki's money. Do you have money?"

The other members groaned at Kakuzu's attempts to get money and to everyone's surprise, Azami pulled out a wallet… a very fat wallet. "How much were you wondering about?"

Zetsu glared at Kakuzu and turned to Azami. "He always tries to get money so **don't ever give him any.**"

Azami nodded and put her wallet away to Kakuzu's disappointment. Tobi ran to Azami, but to her relief, did not hug her. "Hi Azami-chan! Azami-chan already met Tobi already and Tobi is sorry that Tobi scared Azami-chan earlier."

Azami was startled by Tobi's behavior and surprisingly, hugged the hyper ninja gently. "Sorry I acted that way earlier Tobi-sama."

Deidara laughed. "Don't call him Tobi-sama, un. He isn't a member, just Zetsu's subordinate, un."

"I see, but Tobi-sama still has seniority over me Deidara-sama." Tobi's eye reflected a hidden smile.

Pain glanced at Azami. "Are you ready for your test?"

Azami's attention snapped to Pain. "Yes Leader-sama, I am ready."

"Your test is to check Itachi's eyes for damage and repair the damage. We are aware that more damage may accumulate, but try to fix the current damage."

The other members glanced at Pain. Sasori spoke first. "Itachi-san's vision is obviously getting worse and what if it turns out to be irreversible?"

"Well, Azami skills are supposedly good and if she can't fix Itachi's eyes, we can thrive just fine without her. We were doing fine anyway, but a medic of that level will be of great help." Pain replied.

Azami nodded. "I am willing to undertake this. Itachi-sama, are you ready for me to heal your eyes?"


	3. Medical Chakra of the Mind

Hello readers,  
Please feel free to R&R - I love reviews as they tell me what you like and what I can improve on.  
However, do not flame about me writing with OC's. My summary clearly states that this is an OC pairing story so if you decide to read my story and then rant about it in an anonymous review, your review will be deleted. Save us both time and energy by not reading my story if you obviously are not a fan of OC pairings.  
Do however, check out my profile to see more stories and take the poll :)  
I do not own Naruto - I would create a load of drama that would be quite entertaining, but confusing to everyone but me.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Medical Chakra of the Mind

The quiet Uchiha nodded and Pain stood up to lead them to the infirmary. Once inside, he let Azami glance about the area to assess it. She smiled widely and motioned for Itachi to sit on a long couch in the adjoining room. He sat down and stared at her with his crimson eyes and explained a little about them and the Mangekyo. "Itachi-sama, I am going to need to have you relax and deactivate your kekkei genkai, the Sharingan."

Itachi raised his eyebrow but obliged. Azami could not help but see coldness in his black eyes, but there was something buried in them that she could not determine. "Close your eyes Itachi-sama and relax please."

Kisame snickered and Itachi shot him an ice cold glare. He did relax the slightest bit and closed his eyes. Azami placed a soft hand over his closed eyelids. "Itachi-sama, first I will send chakra through your body to examine your eyes thoroughly and determine what I will have to do first."

"Hn." Azami glanced at Kisame, nonverbally asking if this was a typical response to which the former Mist ninja nodded. Azami turned her gaze back to Itachi and released a light blue chakra into him. She closed her eyes, focusing on what information the chakra was sending her and a couple moments later, opened her eyes.

"Next Itachi-sama, I will heal your eyes. You will have to be bound however as the pain will be immense." He was about to sit up in protest when Pain's voice rang through the room dangerously.

"Itachi Uchiha… follow the medic's instructions… Zetsu, bind Itachi with your vines." Zetsu nodded and within seconds, vines ensnared Itachi.

"Alright Itachi-sama, this will hurt a lot… Do not hesitate to scream if it hurts too much." Itachi raised his eyebrow at this statement. Azami smirked to everyone's surprise and Itachi could hear the facial expression with her next words. "If you saw just how much damage you did to your eyes, you would not be surprised at the sheer pain you will engulf yourself in."

When Itachi smirked, Azami rolled her eyes and the chakra in her hands glowed a bright green. Without further warning, she shoved the chakra into Itachi's eyes and his whole body twitched with pain. The other Akatsuki members gazed at Azami, a few of them wondering if she was a sadist. "I told you Itachi-sama, you can scream if it hurts you like it apparently does."

"I…am…just…fine…" Itachi muttered in an oddly strained voice. Deidara's face was lit up in glee hearing the Uchiha's pain.

"Alright, then I can speed this up." Azami pumped more chakra into her hand and Itachi's face became obviously pained. He bit his lip to stop from screaming. A minute later, she withdrew her hand.

"Are…we…done?" Itachi gasped between breaths. Azami motioned for Zetsu to do away with the vines, to which he obliged.

"No, just one more step however Itachi-sama." The Uchiha groaned to everyone's amusement. "I will place soothing chakra into your body to relieve yourself of pain and the excess stress obviously created by this operation. Later in the future, get your eyes healed more often to avoid excessive damage and pain, preferably weekly if possible." Itachi nodded and she placed her hand once again on top of Itachi's eyelids. "Ready?"

"Hn."

"Alright then." A golden chakra radiated from her hands and flowed into Itachi. His face changed rapidly from the expression he held earlier. This time, he was biting his lip to avoid making a different noise. Azami noticed this and smirked. "Itachi-sama, you are going to bite a hole through your lip and I will end up having to heal that also."

Itachi did not stop biting his lip, but then it started to bleed. Upon tasting the blood, he stopped biting, but could not force back a very load moan. Zetsu found himself glaring at the Uchiha for enjoying his situation. Hidan felt the urge to ask Azami to place that chakra through him. The members could not believe that someone, a woman, was making Itachi display some sort of emotion. Deidara could not help but notice something else.

"Itachi apparently likes Azami-chan, un." Tobi glanced at Deidara with wonder.

"How does senpai know?"

He pointed at a certain part of Itachi's. "He's pitching a tent, un."

Azami turned a deep red and they could all hear a low growling sound coming from Zetsu. She withdrew her hands and Itachi let out a whimper at the loss of the chakra infused touch. "Itachi-sama, please open your eyes and tell me what you see."

Itachi sat up and opened his eyes. They widened with wonder and glanced around animatedly. He noticed Azami and could not help but stare at her features. _How did I not notice her sheer beauty earlier?_ He could see every shimmer that the light formed upon reflecting off of her blonde locks and saw the different hues in her honey eyes. His next action stunned his fellow teammates. He strode over to Azami and pulled her into a kiss.

Azami squealed but after using her chakra, was unable to push away. She did not return his kiss and soon found the warmth that was Itachi flung away quite quickly. Tobi was in front of her saying something and trying to soothe the shy medic, but she did not hear his words. The only words she heard now were the words of the mysterious former Grass ninja who hand unceremoniously yanked the Uchiha away. "Stay away from Azami-san** if you value your life,**" he snarled in a voice that even had Pain's blood run cold.

The stoic man glanced between Zetsu and Azami. "Thank you Azami-san. I can see better than I have been able to see, even when I was little."

Azami was shaking a little, but managed to stand up and look at the Uchiha before her. Her duty as a medic stiffened her resolve. "Activate your Sharingan and tell me the results."

Itachi complied wordlessly and glanced around. His eyes yet again found Azami's body and his thoughts were beginning to scramble. "Excellent."

"The Mangekyo now please Itachi-sama." He again complied and walked around.

"Sharp."

Pain looked at Azami. He knew she was a good medic, but the obvious effect she was having on the men meant that things were going to get even more vastly complicated. "You passed the test Azami. Welcome to the Akatsuki. You are not a full member, but a subordinate similar to Tobi. After we have dinner, you will retire to your room next to this one. Then, we will discuss the checkups you will set up for all of the members. While dinner is being cooked, feel free to take a nap in your room. Zetsu, show her the room."

Zetsu nodded and Azami followed him dazedly. The room was right next to the infirmary and was of a fair size: it had two bookshelves, a desk, dresser, closet, bathroom, and a king size bed. She gasped in wonder at the accommodations. "Will this be suitable?" Zetsu inquired, "**Because if not, I will sleep here.**"

Azami nodded and plopped herself on the bed. Zetsu looked at her gently. "Did Itachi startle you bad?" Azami nodded again and the look on her face prevented him from inquiring further. She looked towards the two-toned ninja.

"Can you help me change my bandages Zetsu-sama?" Zetsu nodded, but blushed when she began lifting her shirt. She noticed his face and apologized. "Sorry, I am just lifting the back of my shirt."

"**Of course, **sorry Azami-san."He noticed a very bloody bandage and immediately began to change it. With fresh bandages on minutes later, he was about to talk to Azami when he noticed she had fallen asleep in his arms. Gently, he placed her on the bed and tucked her in. He left the room with her bloody bandages in tow.

When he saw Itachi on the way back to his room, he grabbed him and pinned him against the wall. "If you ever do that to Azami-san, **I will fucking kill you.**" Itachi's eyes revealed no emotion and Zetsu released him.

"It is unwise to let your emotions guide you as a ninja." Zetsu's eyes narrowed to dangerous slits.

"Watch your step Uchiha, **you never know when your eyes will be ripped out and I will make sure she doesn't heal your fucking eyes again.**"

He smirked. "If Leader-sama commands it, she has to."

Zetsu snarled, but Itachi was bored with the conversation and left. Zetsu walked into his room and washed Azami's bandages in his bedroom, his room clouded with many thoughts. _Her blood…__** It smells nice but… **__What made her bleed like that…?_


	4. Physicals

Greetings everybody!  
This is officially the longest chapter I have written as of 5:51 A.M. 10/26/2008 with 5,056 words not including this part.  
This chapter is as long length and word wise as the prior three chapters. When I was writing this chapter, I kept adding stuff and could not stop :)  
Please R&R - Reviews would be so awesome after this long... chapter.  
I do not own Naruto :(

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4: Physicals

Azami sighed as she woke up in her room. Looking around tiredly, she noticed a cloak next to her on a nightstand. _8:00 P.M._ _Oh yeah, it is dinner time I suppose… What a moment, I do not know where the kitchen is._ She untangled herself from her bed sheets and putting on a kimono, she walked into the annoying bright hallway. She began slowly walking down the hall towards an abundance of noise and before she knew it, she had luckily found the kitchen. No one had noticed her quiet steps except for one particularly loud, hyper ninja.

"AZAMI-CHAN! Azami-chan's awake!" Tobi squealed in child-like joy. Azami's hands flew to her ears, trying to soothe them after the high pitch attack it had been bombarded with. The eyes of the Akatsuki members immediately found the young medic.

Deidara strode towards them and pulled Tobi away from Azami. "Idiot, un."

Zetsu glided over to Azami. "What is the matter Azami-san? **What the hell did Tobi do to you?**"

"Tobi's innocent Zetsu-san!"

Azami finally removed her hands from her ears. "Sorry, I am just a little sensitive to noises, especially high pitched sounds."

Zetsu nodded and led Azami to an assortment of food. Her eyes grew huge at the selection. "How much food am I allowed to have Zetsu-sama?"

"As much as you want. **Just don't get fat.** That's not nice, she's not fat. **Not saying she is; I just don't want her to get fat.**" Azami laughed at the conversation and took a plate.

Walking over to the counter, she immediately stacked her plate with an assortment of food and went to the dining table where the other Akatsuki members were. She sat in between Deidara and Zetsu. To the left of Deidara was Sasori. To Sasori's left was Itachi. To Itachi's left was Kisame. To Kisame's left was Kakuzu. To Kakuzu's left was Hidan. To Hidan's left was Tobi. To Tobi's left was Konan. To Konan's left was Pain. To Pain's left was Zetsu. Mouths dropped when they noticed what and how much food that the young medic had accumulated on her plate. Kisame dropped his fork. "Is that two steaks on your plate?"

"Yeah… I really like rib eye…"

"And why do you have five fucking ears of corn on that plate?" Hidan pondered.

"I like corn… I do not like vegetables so corn is the only one I really eat."

"For a medic, you eat rather unhealthy. Four baked potatoes with butter on your plate and only one apple." Kakuzu muttered.

"My health is of little import as long as the members of the Akatsuki are healthy." Azami countered. She attacked her steak viciously and ate it with much vigor. "What? I am hungry."

Pain stood up and all attention immediately shifted to him. "Azami, have you figured out a schedule yet?"

"Mostly. Do you have a paper and pencil so planning is easier?" Pain motioned towards Konan who pulled a paper and pencil out of her robes and handed them to Azami. She nodded and thanked her. Placing the paper on the table, she began to write with her left hand while eating with her right. Deidara stared at her.

"What the hell are you doing, un?"

"Writing… I am left handed when I write." When Deidara was leaning over trying to read the list, she threw the pencil at him. To his immediate displeasure, it stuck into his cheek and he feel backwards. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry Deidara-sama! You startled me!" She leaned over him, extracted the now bloody pencil out of his cheek and began to heal him.

"It's ok I guess, un…" Deidara winced as she quickly pulled the pencil out, but calmed down when he felt the healing chakra. "Sorry I scared you Azami-chan…"

"No, it is my fault Deidara-sama. I should not be so on edge." The other Akatsuki members watched the young medic completely heal Deidara's cheek and she sat down in her chair. Lifting her fork, she began to devour her steak.

"The list Azami?" Pain asked her. She paused for a moment and handed him the list.

"I will see one person at a time while the next person will be waiting in the hall. When I finish with one person, that person will get the next on the list." Pain nodded and began to read of the names.

"First is me with Konan in the hall. After Konan is Tobi. Then it is Deidara after which is Sasori. Then it is Kakuzu, Hidan, Kisame, Itachi, and Zetsu." The air suddenly grew tense after the mention of Itachi's name and then Zetsu's being right after.

Azami stood up, her plate completely devoid of food. "Tomorrow at 10:00 A.M. I will see you in the infirmary Leader-sama." She politely bowed and left the room. Zetsu got up and vanished into the floor.

* * *

Before Azami could close her door, Zetsu appeared in the hallway, just outside the door. "Azami-san?"

Azami looked up at the former Grass ninja and opened her door wider. "Come in Zetsu-sama." He slid in quietly and closed the door. She sat on her bed, head in her hands. "I cannot believe I hurt Deidara-sama… I have never slipped before…"

Zetsu was confused: comforting women was not a skill you had when you had his appearance. He walked over to her and sat next to her on the bed. "This is about more than just Deidara is it? **What the hell happened to you? I can smell that there is still blood from your wound on your back.** That should have healed by now."

Her hands reached into her medic kit for bandages. "He gave it to me… telling me that my fear would fuel the pain and keep the wound. I try to drive away the fears, but I cannot… It still exists…"

* * *

Flashback

_Azami loved it when they would go on picnics. She packed sandwiches and plenty of fruit. He would take her to some beautiful part of the forest and together, they would eat in harmony while they observed the animals. If they could not eat anymore, she would feed the animals the leftovers while he laughed. His laugh felt like bells and it soothed her…_

_That day, their final picnic, he was different. She knew he was a spy, but she did not know he would betray them for another traitor. "Azami-chan?" She smiled hearing his voice, it always cheered her up._

"_Yeah?"_

"_I know that you aren't tied to any village, but if I left my village, would you come with me?"_

_Her brow wrinkled in confusion. "You said you really are not of that village and you are spying on them. Why would you suddenly abandon your duty?"_

"_The Chuunin exams are coming up. I have been acting under the orders of someone else and it is important that I get ready to leave the Leaf Village as acting as a genin will no longer be a good use of my abilities. Azami-chan, come with me to the Sound Village."_

"_I cannot. My sensei told me to stay away from the Sound Village." Before she could speak another word, he pressed her up against a tree. Her breath hitched in fear at his sudden rage._

"_Your sensei told you not to? She doesn't care; that's why she left." The malice in his dark eyes made her gasp. She gathered chakra in her hands and pushed him off of her. She tried to run, but a kunai dug itself in her back. She crumbled on the ground; the man standing over her shaking body. He lifted her up by her hair. "I want you to come with me. When you are ready to face me, that wound will vanish. The fear I create shall consume you through my 'love slash'."_

End Flashback

* * *

Telling Zetsu soothed her as he wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair gently, making sure to be careful around her back. He said nothing during her story and although his dark half wanted to interject angrily a few times, he remained silent for her sake. He wanted desperately to ask her who that man was that dared to slice her back open, but he remained silent.

"Azami-san, you should get sleep. **No offense, but you look like you've been through a shitty day.**"

She giggled and looked deep into his eyes. "After a shower. I am a late night showerer. Night Zetsu-sama." Zetsu nodded and slinked out of her room.

Going inside her bathroom, she winced taking off the bandages. Zetsu was right; it was bleeding again. The incident with Deidara had made it worse. Shaking her head, she stepped in the shower, thinking of the day she was going to have tomorrow.

* * *

The next day…

An alarm went off at base; not a security alarm, but a morning alarm at five in the morning no less… Seconds later, the alarm was silenced and the shouting started.

"Hidan, you idiot! That's the fifth alarm you've cut through this month. Do you know how much it costs? It's your dumb fault if you set them so early for your stupid rituals."

"First my rituals aren't stupid. I didn't set the alarm so fucking early! I did once for that stupid mission but I set it back to nine in the morning. Someone is fucking with my stuff…"

"Dumbass, you're going to wake the entire base with your noise."

"So? I don't give a…" He stopped seeing a figure in the doorway.

"Hidan-sama, Kakuzu-sama; please in the future refrain from waking me up this early if you wish to avoid excess pain…" Hidan winced hearing the ice cold tone in her voice and looked towards the shadowy figure trying to discern who the voice belonged to.

Kakuzu recognized the elusive voice. "Azami-sama? I'm sorry I woke you up." He quickly left the room back to his own, but she remained in the doorway of Hidan's room. Azami's eyes focused on Hidan's and he felt his breath hitch.

_What is this feeling? It is so…evil._ Hidan's thoughts were interrupted when Zetsu came up through the floor and stood next to Azami.

"What is going on? Do you know how early it is in the morning Hidan?** I don't appreciate being woken up at the butt crack of dawn.**"

"Hidan-sama woke me up… I am going back to sleep. Good night." Azami walked dreamily back to her room and Zetsu glared at Hidan.

"Next time, **don't fucking wake us up.**"

"Us? You Zetsu or Azami-san?"

"Both… you **idiot.**" Zetsu stalked off towards his room and noticed Azami collapsed in the middle of the hallway sleeping. Zetsu shook his head with a sigh and gently picked up the medic. She sighed in his arms and curled up closer to his chest. Zetsu's heart started beating at speeds he did not think it capable of. _What is happening to me? __**Why the hell is she affecting us like this?**_

Shaking his head to get rid of the feelings, he opens her door and gently deposits her into her bed. Tucking her in, he almost closes the door when he hears her tired voice. "Zetsu…"

He froze, wondering if she really muttered his name. _What kind of dreams is she having? __**Some sort of dream where she isn't calling us 'Zetsu-sama'. Now I am curious…**_ Finally, he composed himself and goes back to his room.

* * *

A few hours later… aka 9:00 A.M.

The whole base had different reactions to Kakuzu and Hidan's morning wakeup. Kisame took this as the cue to go fishing which yielding good results in the form of breakfast. Itachi simply put in ear plugs and ignored the whole thing, choosing to read a book. Sasori blocked out the sounds by working on some puppets in his room. Deidara, taking the event as inspiration, molded some clay birds that he decided would be perfect when such occasion would arise. Tobi was very pleased with himself that his prank had worked and did not wake up due to the ear plugs he had inserted before he went to sleep. Konan and Pain simply were too tired to wake up from the shouting match.

Azami walked into the dining room with merely a bagel and the tub of cream cheese in front her. Kakuzu and Hidan were particularly careful not to disturb the woman who proved scary in the wee hours of the morning. Tobi, however, was blissfully unaware of Azami's dislike of the morning. "Tobi wonders why Azami-chan isn't eating like an elephant like she was the previous night?"

Zetsu, Hidan, and Kakuzu exchanged worried glanced and slowly backed away from the table. The seating arrangements were the same as the previous night, but still, they unaware of what she would do. Azami stood up, bagel forgotten at the moment and the knife she had been using to cut the bagel open, being played with in her hands. "I dare you to repeat that 'Tobi-sama'."

Hidan cursed. "Surely Tobi isn't that big of a fucking idiot."

Tobi beamed. "Azami-chan must have bad hearing. Tobi said 'Tobi wonders why Azami-chan isn't eating like an elephant like she was the previous night?'"

Kakuzu's mouth dropped. "He is that big of a fucking idiot…"

Azami nodded, "Thought so." Without another word, that knife was hurled at Tobi and it flew beside his head, leaving a small crack in his mask. Everyone else gasped. No one else had been able to damage Tobi yet alone touch his mask. Tobi apologized profusely and Azami realized what she did with wide eyes. She looked around. "Oh shoot… I need another knife…"

Pain raised his eyebrow as Deidara quickly offered her his knife. "Are you a ninja Azami? I didn't see a headband on you and you don't seem the type to abandon your village."

"I am not a ninja Leader-sama. My skills revolve around healing and using senbon. I just… I am not a morning person…"

The other members sweat-drop at the underplay of her condition. "Will you control yourself during the physicals?"

"Yes, I will control myself." Pain nodded and Azami happily returned to her bagel. The others members watched her carefully. She slathered massive amounts of cream cheese on her bagel, but Kakuzu felt this definitely was not the time to reprimand her of the costs of cream cheese. Within minutes, she stood up. "Leader-sama, when 10:00 A.M. comes around, please come to the infirmary with Konan-sama." He nodded and she left to prepare the room for the physicals.

* * *

Later, 10:00 A.M.

Pain sat apprehensive outside the infirmary with Konan when the door opened. Azami was in a blood red yukata with a black obi when she admitted him inside. She motioned to a long couch that he laid in. "Leader-sama, I will use a small amount of chakra to explore your body to examine for any damage or injuries that may present themselves." He merely nodded and hand placed above his heart glowed bright blue. Within seconds, that hand was removed. "You are fine. You muscles are experiencing some fatigue from an activity that you engaged in not too long ago…"

"…"

"You should rest a little more before going back to this exercise and please send Konan-sama in." Pain merely nodded and left the room without another word. Within seconds, Konan walked into the room and smiled at Azami.

"Good morning Azami-san."

"Morning Konan-sama. Shall we begin?" Konan was waved to the long couch and she sat down quietly. "I will examine your body with my chakra and determine if anything is the matter. Ready?"

Konan nodded and Azami placed the light blue chakra infused hand above her heart. Within seconds, she withdrew it. "You are in good health. Please send in Tobi-sama."

"Of course, good luck with the rest of the physicals." Azami smiled widely as Konan exited the room. Within seconds, Tobi slowly walked into the room. Azami went towards Tobi who at first tensed up, but relaxed when he realized he was being hugged.

"I am so sorry Tobi-sama that I did that to you. I just… am tense in the morning, especially after Kakuzu-sama and Hidan-sama were shouting at each other." Tobi did not seem angry and instead hugged Azami carefully.

"Tobi understands and Tobi is sorry that Tobi made Azami-chan mad. Can Azami-chan start?"

Azami nodded and motioned to the long couch that Tobi playfully plopped on. Smiling, she placed a hand above Tobi's heart. "Tobi-sama, I will explore your body with chakra to examine for damage." Azami smiled as Tobi hummed a song happily and she did not know, but she soon found herself humming the same song. She stopped sending the exploring chakra through his body. "You appear to be in perfect condition."

Tobi's visible eye was twinkling in happiness. "Azami-chan knows the song that Tobi was humming. Can Azami-chan sing?"

Azami was writing in a notepad and her pencil broke when he mentioned this. "No Tobi-sama… My singing is really bad. Can you please send in Deidara-sama?"

Tobi nodded and rushed out the door shouting his thanks. Azami smiled and wrote a couple extra notes down as Deidara came in. "Deidara-sama, I am so sorry about your cheek."

Deidara waved her off. "I said its ok, un. Just relax Azami-chan. Everyone has a bad day, un."

Azami sighed as Deidara lounged on the long couch. "Are you ready to begin?"

Deidara nodded and Azami placed her hand above his heart. The chakra flew throughout his body and after a moment, her hand retracted. "Your arms have some connectivity problems and you cheek is still giving you a little pain. I will heal them, but this will not be near as painful as Itachi-sama's treatment." Deidara nodded and noticed her hand's chakra change color to green. His arms stung a little when she placed her hands above the stitches on his arms. His cheek did not hurt at all however. The flow of chakra stopped once again. The look in Azami's eyes confused him.

"What's wrong, un?"

"Well, I can tell your arms pain you so I am a little hesitant to pump the relaxing chakra…"

"I promise that I will not do to you what that bastard Itachi did. If are still on edge, I have no problem with you fetching Zetsu to restrain me."

Deidara noticed Azami's eyes. A barrier that was there was starting to crumble, but only slightly. "Alright, we will try. Please brace yourself." Her hand's chakra changed into a golden hue and Deidara smiled widely feeling the pleasure rush through his body. He remembered his promise and somehow managed to will himself to remain calm. When the hand was removed, he thanked Azami happily and when he stepped into the waiting room, he noticed a bored puppeteer.

"I just had to go after you brat. Leader's, Konan's , and even Tobi's took a few minutes, but yours had to take a half hour?"

"Stitches in arms, un. You get to get examined now."

Sasori rolled his eyes and entered the room. Azami beamed at him. "This should not take long as your body is mostly that of a puppet."

Sasori nodded, inwardedly pleased that this medic could tell he made himself a puppet. He was motioned towards a long couch that he relaxed in. "Sasori-sama, could you please remove your shirt so I could have easier access to your heart? Your puppet body makes it slightly more difficult to channel chakra through."

Sasori took off his shirt and smirked at Azami. Most women would be nursing serious nosebleeds about now, but Azami's face was composed and stoic. _I have met a challenge it seems…_

"Sasori-sama, this should only take a moment." She placed a hand alight with blue chakra above his heart. Within seconds, she withdrew it. "You are in perfect condition. Please fetch Kakuzu-sama if you would."

Sasori nodded and thanked her. The minute Sasori left the room, Azami launched herself at the sink in the room. _I did not think I could hold back any longer…_ When she heard the door open, she immediately pumped chakra into her nose to repair the damage and turned to face the stitched ninja. "Please take a seat."

Kakuzu sat delicately on the long couch that he had bought with his own money. He was still wary of her but a little less edgy seeing as it was 11:00 A.M. now and not 5:00 A.M. anymore. "Kakuzu-sama, I assume you do not want your body healed more than necessary due to the threads?"

"Yes." She placed her hand over his original heart and gently placed some exploring chakra through his body. "You have some minor muscle strains, but nothing serious. I can get rid of most of the pain associated with them if you would like."

Kakuzu nodded and as an extra precaution, used his threads to bind himself to the couch. "I don't think I would lose control, but no one expected Itachi's reaction."

Azami could not help but feel touched by the treasurer's gesture. "Thanks Kakuzu-sama… Ready?"

He nodded and felt the golden chakra hit his body. _God damn this feels good… I must remain composed… Composure… _Thoughts about Azami began racing through his head. _Think something else… Something retarded… Hidan and Kisame at the hot springs… _With that last thought, he calmed down and was able to enjoy the chakra without losing control. The golden infused hand withdrew.

"Feel better Kakuzu-sama?" Azami beamed.

"Yes. Thanks for the relaxation." Kakuzu removed the threads that had bound him and was quite pleased at himself for being able to control himself without having to test the strength of the threads. "Now the dumbass gets to see you…"

Azami laughed as Kakuzu smiled behind his mask. He opened the door and left it opened as he happily shoved a rather irate man inside the room. "What the fuck Kakuzu? I can walk the last time I checked!"

A giggle made Hidan turn around with a red face and glance at the medic before him. He immediately remembered why he was forced to come. "Azami-san, I mean Azami-chan, I mean…"

Her smile silenced him and he was gently pushed into the long couch. "Relax… I figure you will be here for a while. I have seen the damage that Jashinists inflict on themselves so this will be a long treatment…"

Hidan's thoughts went to his wounds. _Oh shit… shit…shit…shit… I know I will definitely have trouble controlling myself. _Azami's words dragged him out of his thoughts.

"The pain from the healing is what you fear is it not?" Hidan gazed at her, wondering at her insight. Smiling, she told him. "Zetsu-sama told me that pain causes pleasure with you being a masochist and a Jashinist also… I assure you Hidan-sama, Kakuzu-sama found it much easier to concentrate if you distract the mind. Find a stimuli."

Hidan's brow furrowed. "That old man was actually affected." He began to laugh and she smirked.

"Hidan-sama, prepare yourself. I must use my chakra to explore for the all the injuries you have." He nodded and his breath hitched when she placed a blue hued hand on top of his chest and the chakra ran rampant throughout his body. After ten minutes of said activity, she withdrew her hand. "You have a lot of wounds and scars that need attended to."

Hidan knew it… _This will be one hell of a session…_ "Uh…"

"I expected as much. Chances are you will need weekly sessions also. Ready for the healing to begin?"

Hidan nodded slowly as the green chakra infused hand wondered over his body going over the multiple wounds.

* * *

Later at 12:30 P.M.

Zetsu was still very edgy. No one had predicted for the physicals to last this long, but he remembered that they had not had any medic properly care for their bodies. The waiting was annoying the hell out of him and he disappeared into the floor and appeared in the waiting room startling Kisame. "Zetsu-san, warn me the next time. I was half asleep."

"So Hidan is in there? **How the hell is this taking long? She started at 10 in the morning for…**"

"I've been here for an entire hour. Don't forget, this is Hidan; resident sadist who enjoys stabbing himself and enjoying the pain…"

Zetsu's eyes widened. "**There is no way in hell he is going to enjoy that pain or pleasure!"** He burst into the infirmary, startled at the scene.

Hidan was on the long couch, drooling. Azami acknowledged Zetsu's entrance with a nod, being unable to turn around. Her left hand had healing chakra while her right hand was on Hidan's forehead. "Hello Zetsu-sama. We figured that this would be the easiest way to heal him without him losing control. He told me that he did not want to do to me what Itachi-sama did. He told me he liked me also…" she blushed momentarily at this, "but that he would never do anything without my permission. I am numbing his thoughts. We are almost done if you could take him to his room afterwards? His brain will be a little muddled…"

Zetsu roared with laughter. "I'm glad you're alright. **I would've had to kill that bastard if he tried something.**"

Azami smiled as she removed her hands. Hidan eyes followed her hands and his eyes glazed over as he continued drooling. "Zetsu-sama…"

"On it. **Come on dumbass.**" He unceremoniously picked up the Jashinist when he heard Azami's voice.

"Be a little gentler. I am the medic and I would rather not see him in here too often." Zetsu smirked and headed out the door. Kisame walked in apprehensively watching Zetsu haul Hidan to his room.

"I don't think I want to ask." Azami laughed as Kisame automatically walked to the long couch.

A moment later, Azami and Kisame were bursting with laughter. "I heard your style of fighting was reckless, but amazingly you have no injuries except for this scar on your chest. Would you like me to heal it?"

Kisame considered his options. "Nah, it makes me look rugged for the ladies."

Azami gently smacked him on the shoulder. "Get out of here you goose." Her expression immediately hardened. "Send in Itachi-sama."

Kisame also composed himself immediately. "Of course." He walked out finding Itachi reading a book, looking very bored. "Your turn."

"Hn." He walked inside the infirmary and laid on the long couch. Azami's back was to him.

"When I examined you, you really had nothing wrong with you so you could leave." This made Itachi sit up immediately.

"You aren't going to examine me?" Azami turned around with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I did yesterday. Please send in Zetsu-sama so I can eat some lunch. I have been here since 10:00 A.M." Itachi was immediately in front of her.

"No. Treat me."

Azami's eyes began to grow wide as he started getting closer. She tried to shove him away, but he merely grabbed her wrists. "Itachi-sama… stop this! Your session is over, it is Zetsu-sama's turn!"

He pushed her wrists to the side and pushed her body against the wall. He heard a noise however… Her blood started darkening the wall. Before he could ponder that mystery, the door burst open and vines encircled him.

"**You bastard! I warned you!**" He dragged the stoic Uchiha towards him when Azami ran towards Itachi and placed her hands on his head. His head slumped forward as he approached unconsciousness. Zetsu looked at Azami with caution, noting her back bleeding. "Azami-san, are you alright? **I smelt your blood** and immediately came."

Azami noted the concern in Zetsu's eyes. "I am ok now… Let us finish your check up and then we can haul him," motioning towards the currently mentally incapable Uchiha, "to his room." Zetsu nodded and he laid on the couch that in all actuality was far too small for his form. Sensing this, he took his cloak and the fly trap around him off. Azami blushed slightly, noticing Zetsu's bare chest. She placed her hand above his heart, closed her eyes, and gently pushed the green chakra through his body. Seconds later, she opened her eyes. "You are not hurt at all. It is as if you have never been hurt."

"I learn to fight unnecessary battles and **I am not easy to defeat.**" Zetsu's eyes wondering to her back. "We should change those bandages."

"Not in front of him. Besides, you could have gotten hurt fighting him with his Sharingan."

"Fighting to protect you is **worth injuring myself for.**" Azami blushed at his words as she stood up and Zetsu put his flytrap and cloak back on. He bent down to pick up Itachi's foot and proceeded to drag him to his room. Opening the door, he threw the Uchiha in and closed it with a bang. He turned around to see a smiling medic. "Shall we **change the bandages?**"

Beaming they went to her room and Zetsu quietly changed the bandages. His fingers traced over her wound. "I will **kill the bastard who did this to you.**"

Azami turned around. "No… he is mine and mine alone… to kill."

* * *

Kabuto sneezed and Sasuke glanced over at the Sound medic. _Weird… I thought medics never got sick._


	5. Sensei's Concern

Hello readers!  
Sorry it took a while to update. I have been working on a debate for my Business Environment class about age/weight discrimination and as much as I love writing, college and my education take precedence :(  
Do not forget to R&R - Reviews are so awesome. It makes me happy after seeing them after my hard work :)  
Also, my profile holds more goodies (stories, polls, and random stuff).  
I do not own Naruto - If I did, money for attending a private university would be much easier to come by...

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Sensei's Concern

Tsunade was happier than she had been in ages when she saw Naruto and Jiraiya enter the Leaf Village after the training. She smirked during their whole reunion and had the perfect task to get them back into perfect teamwork. "Kakashi has a drill for you and Sakura. After that, head to my office for a mission alright Naruto?"

He grinned that goofy smile and promised. He with Sakura, left to find their other friends. Tsunade looked at Jiraiya with a sigh. He raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"I've thought a lot about letting my apprentice into the village…"

"Sakura? She's already in the village."

"No you idiot; my other apprentice…"

* * *

Azami stared at the kitchen in bewilderment. Her head turned slowly to Pain. "When was the last time someone did the dishes…?"

Hidan walked next to her and stacked even more dishes on the already half meter high pile. "What? It isn't that fucking bad."

Azami and Pain sweat dropped and she turned to Pain. "I will do the dishes… Everyone has been examined and afterwards, I can organize the infirmary."

Pain waited until Hidan left the kitchen before he put his hand on Azami's shoulder. She stiffened and turned slowly to face him. "Zetsu told me about Itachi's examination…"

Azami averted her eyes from his while she started organizing the dishes. "It is odd… I have never had anyone react like that to my calming chakra."

Pain nodded. "To be safe, this necklace will allow you to initiate telepathic communication with any member of the Akatsuki using your chakra and they cannot contact you unless you will them too. I'll also make sure that you are never alone." _To be honest, you really are scared of everyone here with the exception of Zetsu and Konan. _He places a black chain with a red cloud charm around Azami's neck.

Azami looked up into Pain's eyes. "Thanks Leader-sama."

"No problem. I'll get Tobi to help you with the dishes."

Azami smiled as Pain left to fetch the hyperactive member. She lowered the dishes into the sink and began washing. Humming a song, she did not notice a certain blonde sneak up on her.

"Azami-chan, you shouldn't have to wash all of our dishes, un." Azami turned around to see Deidara smirk at her as he deposited more dishes to the side of the sink. Azami sweat dropped seeing the extra work.

"I would not have to if you lot did do your dishes, but I see that happening… Besides, Tobi-sama is coming to help me." She flicked some suds at the artist and some landed on his nose.

"Hey, un! Don't make me have to start a suds war with you, un."

She laughed and Deidara smiled. "I have to do these dishes. I really do not want to have to deal with Kakuzu-sama because I am wasting soap and therefore money."

Deidara laughed and grabbed an orange from a bowl next to the fridge. "See ya later Azami-chan. I have to go training, un."

"Alright, just do not go making a mess." Deidara stuck his tongue out at her and left the room. Azami barely turned back to her dishes before another disturbance swarmed into the room and enveloped her in a hug.

"Azami-chan! Pain told Tobi to help Azami-chan." Tobi happily got another sponge and began to assist in the tedious task. "Tobi also promised to watch Azami-chan so Itachi-san can't hurt Azami-chan."

At the mention of Itachi, she stiffened. "Is he here?"

"No, Itachi-san and Kisame-san have a mission. Itachi-san and Kisame-san will be gone for about a week." Tobi was good at washing dishes and a pile he had just washed was now twice as high as Azami's. Azami let out a sigh of relief and smiled as their dishes were now complete.

"Thanks Tobi-sama. Now I am going to clean the infirmary." She turned to leave when Zetsu started emerging out of the floor.

"Azami-san, do you want to come gather some herbs for medicine? I found a bunch of wild herbs that looked useful. **If he wants to, Tobi can come…**"

Azami smiled and if Tobi's face was visible, it could be said that he was smiling also. "That sounds fun Zetsu-sama. Do you want to come too Tobi-sama?" She turned her head so that she could only see Tobi, but not Zetsu's face.

"Tobi would love to…" Tobi stopped when he noticed the glare that Zetsu was giving him. "Tobi has to clean Tobi's room so Tobi has to stay…"

"Oh alright. Shall we go Zetsu-sama?" She smiled at the plant ninja and gave a brief hug at the depressed Tobi.

"Yes. **Time to haul ass.**" He began to unbutton his cloak when he noticed Azami looking at him odd. "This is the only way. **I'd rather not have to do a two day journey…**"

Azami nodded and when Zetsu opened up the flytrap, she allowed the flytrap to close around her and into the floor they went. Azami was thanking all the powers that be that Zetsu could not see her red face.

* * *

Naruto was bored. This was not the kind of mission he expected to be sent on; he wanted a mission to go after Sasuke or hunt down Akatsuki members. Instead, they had to retrieve some reclusive medic that used to be Tsunade's apprentice. Kakashi surveyed the small clearing that they had taken a break at and was poking at a fire. Sakura was going through the food supplies and making small talk with Neji who had been brought in to help track the rural medic. Naruto immediately materialized in front of Sakura upon smelling ramen. "Sakura-chan! When can we eat?"

"In a few minutes Naruto honestly. Surely you can find something else to occupy your mind with…"

Neji stood up. "Come on Naruto. We can scout the area and possibly locate our target. She was last seen around this area."

* * *

"Zetsu-sama, this area looks familiar…"

"It is. **This is where I fought off those damn ninja** and where I met you." Azami smiled and looked around at the various plants around a nearby lake.

"There definitely are some interesting plants here. I wonder how I missed them before." She opened up a backpack and put some plants in various smaller bags.

Zetsu smirked. "Remember we met? **I can't help it if I am that big of a distraction.**" She smiled, but then tensed all of a sudden and threw senbon into at a tree behind Zetsu.

"You sensed them too? **Hmm… I was getting hungry…**" They both looked at where the senbon were and saw two ninja. Both Leaf ninja.

"Holy shit! She looks like a way younger Grandma Tsunade!" The other ninja with the long hair raised his eyebrow at the hyper blonde one.

"What about my sensei?" Azami asked. She noticed Zetsu look at her funny. "Tsunade-sensei taught me about medicine and healing, but never about fighting." Zetsu nods his head in comprehension.

The other Leaf ninja spoke up. "Our mission is to accompany you to the Leaf Village."

Azami smiled sadly. "As much fun as seeing my sensei is, I have found my place as the Akatsuki medic. Going to the Leaf Village would be an obvious conflict of interest." Their eyes widen at the mention of the organization and they look towards Zetsu and upon noticing his robes, the blond ninja's eyes turn red.

"If you are an Akatsuki, were you two sent after me?" Azami watches in fascination as his fingernails grow longer, almost claw like.

"We aren't the ones after you. **That is Itachi and Kisame's job.**" Zetsu looks at Azami. "I need to get you out of here. **That kid is the Nine Tailed Fox.**"

Azami's eyes widen in comprehension, but before she can do anything, she feels a kunai at her neck. Zetsu turns around to see a silver haired ninja with his headband covering one eye behind Azami. "I'm sorry miss, but you are to come with us."

Azami smiles as her entire body glows with golden chakra. Kakashi's eyes, even his Sharingan, becomes dazed. Zetsu seizes the opportunity and wraps Kakashi's body in vines. Azami smirks as she is now able to pull away from the distracted ninja and she appears next to Zetsu. "I figured out multiple uses with this chakra Zetsu-sama."

One poof later reveals a substitution, but Kakashi appears nearby and still obviously affected by Azami's chakra. A pink haired ninja runs to Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei!" She tries to examine him when he pushes her away.

"Go away Sakura-chan. I want… her." His gaze focuses on Azami and she hears Zetsu growl.

"Run away Azami-san. **I'll handle these idiots."** Azami nodded and tried to leave when another ninja seized her: the one with long hair. She squeaked in surprise and Zetsu turned around. "**God damn it all**. Azami-san!"

Azami glanced at her capturer with fear. The silver haired ninja seemed to smile behind his mask. "Good job Neji. Come on before something else happens. We need to report her involvement with the Akatsuki also." Neji nodded but before they could leave, he released her when he felt a sharp pain in his arms. Azami's hands had several bloody senbon and there were now several holes in Neji's arms.

Azami bounded away from the Leaf ninja but was unable to get back to Zetsu due to the Leaf Ninja surrounding her. Naruto's glance went to Neji. "What the hell happened? Can you move?"

Neji's eyes widened and Azami gasped, recognizing the kekkei genkai. "Zetsu-sama, watch out! That is the Byakugan! He can see your chakra network."

Neji tried to reach for his kunai pouch but his arms merely twitched. "She hit some of my nerves as well as interfered with my chakra network using her own chakra. I cannot move my arms." He glared at Azami. "How did you do this without being able to see my chakra network?"

Azami's grip on her senbon tightened, but she did not throw any. "I am a medic so I know these things." Her gaze cautiously switched between Neji, Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura before finally flickering to Zetsu. "Why does Tsunade-sensei want me in the Leaf Village?"

Kakashi's brow furrowed and he pushed his headband back to reveal his Sharingan. They all notice Azami's eyes widen in fear and she clutches her head. "Azami Karada, we do not know why, but your presence is required, only Hokage-sama knows." The tomoe's in Kakashi's Sharingan swirled and Azami fell unconscious.

Zetsu roared in outrage and charged the Leaf Shinobi, but Kakashi picked up Azami and used a teleportation jutsu. Before he could retaliate against the other ninja, they all vanished. Zetsu made a hand sign and a hologram of Pain appeared. "Pain-sama, some Leaf ninja kidnapped Azami-san while we were gathering medical herbs. May I go after them **and punish those bastards**?"

Pain obviously was not pleased and this was apparent enough in his hologram. "Go after her but do not unnecessarily involve yourself. If it is more useful to the Akatsuki to leave her behind, do not hesitate. It is quite apparent you have developed a soft spot for our medic, but you must think for the good of the organization."

Zetsu nodded his head. "Thank you Leader-sama." Pain's hologram disappeared and a scowl appeared on Zetsu's face as he disappeared into the ground. "**Arrogant, egotistical asshole.**"

* * *

Kakashi was personally glad that they were close to the Leaf Village. The mysteriously high amount of blood that erupted out of Azami's back was extremely perplexing and so unusual that even Sakura did not know how to deal with it.

Just as they reached the gates, their quarry decided this was the appropriate time to wake up. Upon seeing that Kakashi was carrying her, she shrieked, loudly. "Get your hands off of me! Let go!" She squirmed a lot, but despite her attempts, Kakashi held on. Sakura's eyes widened spotting more blood.

"Kakashi-sensei! Put her down so I can examine her!" Kakashi gently let down the wriggling medic, but used his Sharingan again to knock her unconscious. Sakura's hands were alight with chakra and soon, her brow crinkled. "I can't find out what's wrong with her back or why she keeps on bleeding from that wound. The wound won't let me heal it either. We need to take her to Tsunade-sama now!"

* * *

Tobi was walking around the Akatsuki base with, if his face was visible, a forlorn look. Deidara was glad for his silence, but knew something odd was definitely happening. "What's wrong Tobi, un?"

Tobi's visible eye got a tear. "Tobi knew it! Senpai really does care about Tobi!" He rushed Deidara into a hug before being shoved away.

"Idiot, un. What the hell?" Deidara raised his visible eyebrow at the masked ninja.

Tobi once again was sad. "Azami-chan is still missing with Zetsu-san. Zetsu-san said they shouldn't be gone for more than an hour, but it's been more than four hours."

Deidara's mouth dropped. "You don't think he ate her do you Tobi, un?"

Tobi's visible eye widened. "Zetsu-san wouldn't do that to Azami-chan. He is the only one here she seems to trust…"

Deidara nodded. "I thought I was the only one to notice that, un. Even when she hugs you, she seems to react differently towards Zetsu."

Sasori glided into the room almost unnoticed. "Well, I thought it was obvious…"

Deidara and Tobi both focused their gazes on the puppet master. "What's obvious (un)?"

Sasori stared in a deadpan manner at them, unbelieving that anyone could be this ignorant. "When you two are older…" He turned away when Deidara tugged at his sleeve. Sasori turned his head towards the younger artist irritably.

"She can't be older than me Sasori-danna, un…" Sasori rolled his eyes.

"She's twenty one you idiot. You're only nineteen." Deidara's eyes widened.

"She's an older woman… un…" Images began running through his head when Sasori snickered.

"She doesn't trust you one and secondly, the only one she does trust is a cannibalistic plant." Before anymore questions could be asked, Sasori made a hand sign and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Tsunade's eyes widened when she began examining the wound on Azami's back with Sakura and Shizune in the room. "Shizune, I've never seen anything like this and for Azami-chan to be unable to heal this…"

"Tsunade-sama, is there a chance that it's an emotional wound? I read a little about them and this wound could match the description…" Tsunade glanced at her with an unknowing stare.

"I don't know Sakura-chan. I haven't seen Azami-chan since she turned eighteen and that was three years ago. What exactly the hell happened, I don't know." She is very mysterious. _And that necklace… why am I unable to remove it?_

They dressed her in light green yukata with a blue obi and laid her on the couch in Tsunade's office. Sakura's gaze fell on her. _Who exactly are you Azami Karada?_


	6. In the Dressing Room

Hey everybody!  
I have two more weeks until finals so my updating will be a little more sporadic for now.  
Do not forget to R&R - Reviews help me improve my writing and tells me what you like.  
Also, check out my profile for a poll and my other stories ^_^  
I do not own Naruto TT_TT

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6: In the Dressing Room

Azami protested a lot lately, especially about her Anbu escort. They followed her everywhere in town, the streets and restaurants were not safe from her guard. However, if anything, she could not stand Kakashi Hatake. He was one of the ninja around here when the Anbu was not on her tail. She slumped on a chair at Ichiraku Ramen and quietly ordered ramen with pork. She noticed a certain hyper ninja next to her. "Hey! I didn't know you liked ramen!"

Her eyes lifted to the orange clad ninja next to her. "It is alright. Not the best food I have eaten, but it suffices."

She stiffened visibly when a certain silver haired ninja sat next to her. "Hokage-sama dismissed the Anbu watching you. It is just me watching you or just my squad now." He received the coldest glare that Azami had the misfortune to give.

"Why will Tsunade-sensei not just let me go and am I really so weak that any ninja can watch me?"

Kakashi sighed knowing that this fact had been explained numerous times. "You said you were the Akatsuki's medic along with the fact that there definitely was an Akatsuki member with you when you were located. You possess information, but Hokage-sama has elected to not have you interrogated by Ibiki Morino. She seems to believe that you will, with time, willingly divulge the information."

She rolled her eyes and quietly ate her ramen. Kakashi watched her, but did not order anything. Azami's eyes went to his mask. "Do you ever take off that mask? How do you eat?"

Kakashi was smirking underneath the mask. "If you kiss me, I'll take it off." Azami's eyes widened and she quickly shook her head. Paying for her ramen, she tried to take off when her arm was gripped. "Where do you think you're going?"

Her eyes narrowed in anger as his grip was not lessening. "Away from you. Let go!"

"I'm supposed to watch you remember?" A dripping could be heard and Naruto's eyes widened.

"Azami-san! Your back is bleeding!" Naruto ran to her, but she pushed him away.

"Leave me alone!" The blood began rushing from her back again. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a pink blur run towards her. "_Zetsu-sama… help me…"_

* * *

Zetsu appeared outside the Leaf Village gate. He surveyed the defenses and was about to formulate plan of attack when he heard a voice inside his head. "_Zetsu-sama… help me…" _He was confused until he remembered the necklace given to Azami.

"_Azami-san, are you alright? __**Did those bastards do anything to you?**__"_

There was a slight pause, but the voice in his thoughts came again. _"Zetsu-sama… I am sorry I did not contact you earlier. I forgot about the necklace, but now…"_

"_I'll come get you. __**The problem is how… **__There are a lot of ninja patrolling and I suppose you aren't alone. __**That would be far too easy.**__"_

"_Zetsu-sama, I have an idea. The ninja Kakashi Hatake follows me around, but thanks to him, my back bled. This means new clothes so when I go to try them on, can you appear?"_

"_Of course. __**In the dressing room?**__"_

"_Yeah, they will not be there with me."_

"_**Will you be clothed?**__ What kind of question is that?!? __**Hey, I'm just curious!**__"_

There was a small pause in the thought exchange for a moment before Azami responded. _"Yes Zetsu-sama. I will be clothed. If anything, I will try on some expensive outfit so I get them for free this way. I will signal when I need you to appear."_

"_Of course. __**Don't keep us waiting that long.**__"_

"_I would not dream of it Zetsu-sama. Thanks for helping me out."_ Zetsu felt Azami's thoughts leave him and he waited by the gate, ready at any instance for the signal.

* * *

Azami definitely did not like Tsunade reinterrogating her about her back, especially after Sakura rewrapped the wound. "Azami-chan, you need to tell me about this wound. All the blood lost in these last few moments should have made you faint at the very least."

Azami sighed and placed her hands on her temples. "I am a medic Tsunade-sensei. I used my chakra to speed the creation of blood vessels and so therefore I would neither faint nor die due to blood loss."

Tsunade sighed as she took a sip of sake. "If you are such a brilliant medic, heal your own wound. Want some sake?"

Azami's eyes widened. "I know I just turned 21, but that does not mean I have to drink like you sensei! I cannot heal this wound by the way; already tried and you know my medical skills far exceed your own. "

The air suddenly became thick with angry chakra. Shizune, Sakura, and Kakashi wisely went close to the door just in case escape would become necessary. Tsunade's eyebrow rose dangerously. "What?!?"

Azami laughed at the frightened expressions the other ninja held. "Sensei, I exceeded you in the medical field when I was eighteen. The only place you hold dominance over me is ninja skills and political power."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes as the young medic stood up and opened the door. "Where do you think you're going?" Azami smirked, an action that only aggravated the Hokage further.

"I need to get new clothes as this one is stained by my blood. Your clothes do not fit me sensei, Shizune-san's are too small as are Sakura-chan's. Therefore, I shall buy some more clothes with my money. I suppose my guard is going to come." Tsunade's brow furrowed but she nodded at Kakashi to follow her.

* * *

Ten minutes later…

Kakashi did not know how he had gotten dragged into this job. Watching a medic who was not even a ninja, but had been estimated to have the powers of a chuunin at most was definitely an overstated job. Thank goodness for being paid and upon seeing the pay, he was most interested in accepting this S-Rank mission. He was curious as to why of all the shops he had to escort the Hokage's apprentice, it just had to be a very expensive kimono boutique. _Hmm… she seems to like that red kimono and I think I would like very much to see her in it. Why do I always think about her? She is not only Hokage-sama's apprentice, but the former Akatsuki medic… I shouldn't think of her this way, but since we captured her…_ His thoughts were halted when he noticed Azami attempting to leave his line of sight. "Hey! Where do you think you're going?"

Azami glared kunai at him. "I am going to try this on. I believe I do not need your supervision you pervert." Kakashi's brow furrowed, but he allowed her to go to the fitting room.

Once inside the rather small fitting room, she looked over the red kimono with a smirk and quickly changed into it. Then she grasped her necklace and focused her chakra. _"Zetsu-sama, it is time."_ Seconds later, Zetsu started to emerge out of the floor. Unfortunately, Azami forgot how big the Venus flytrap surrounding him was and accidentally hit the wall of the fitting room.

"Azami-san, are you alright?" She scowled hearing her name being used by the Sharingan user.

"I am fine. I just tripped putting on the kimono." She shouted back in annoyance. Zetsu smirked at her and began to unbutton his cloak. When the flytrap opened up, she immediately embraced him in a hug. He hesitated for a moment, but his arms gently wrapped around her. He willed the flytrap to surround them and take them back to base.

* * *

Five minutes later…

"Azami-san! How long does it take to try on a damn kimono?" Kakashi was officially spent temper wise. He was about to burst into the dressing room when the attendant stopped him.

"Sir! You can't just burst in on our female customers while they change!" Kakashi snorted in annoyance and noticed that the woman attending the store resembled a poodle both in temperance and appearance.

"I have to watch that woman under orders of Hokage-sama and she is not responding to my commands. Please get her out of there." The woman nodded and Kakashi slumped in a chair and was about to reach for his Icha Icha book when the woman came back.

"She isn't here anymore. Are you sure she didn't just leave out the front door?" Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow.

"I was sitting here the whole time. If she went through the door, I would have noticed. Did she return the red kimono she was trying on by the way?" The woman looked thoughtful and quickly evaluated the inventory of the store.

"No she hasn't. Therefore, here is the bill. Being the high class institution we are, we do not accept credit; only cash." Kakashi glanced at the bill before promptly fainting.

* * *

Zetsu reemerged outside of the base and the flytrap opened. He smiled seeing still Azami holding on to him, her head buried in his chest. "Zetsu-sama, I missed you so much… I hated those Leaf Shinobi. They would not let me go."

Zetsu smirked and stroked her hair gently. She smiled at him and released him. "You're bleeding again. **Did they hurt you?**"

Azami's eyes widened before she sighed. "Stupid back wound opened up again. After we meet with Pain-sama, I will wash up and then wrap it up."

"So you obtained some information while being captured. **Good job; those other retards would not be able to try to gather information while being captured.** If you want, I will wrap your wound **after your shower I suppose…**" Azami laughed but nodded her head. She followed Zetsu to the boulder blocking the entrance and hummed contentedly as he used the hand sign to make the boulder rise. Azami noticed an orange blur move towards her at incredible speed, but before Tobi could get too close, Azami sidestepped him, grabbed his arm and pushed him to the ground. Zetsu snickered at the sight of Azami sitting on top of Tobi's back, holding his arm off to the side.

"Sorry Tobi-sama. My back is injured again so I cannot risk hurting it again." She stood up and helped Tobi to his feet. He rubbed the back of his head cheekily.

"Sorry Azami-chan. Tobi was so worried about Azami-chan when Zetsu-san didn't bring you back in an hour." She smiled gently and glanced at Zetsu who was now buttoning up his cloak. "Azami-chan must be special to Zetsu-san for him to go after you and to allow you to travel with him. Zetsu-san doesn't let Tobi travel with him in the flytrap."

"Tobi, **she doesn't pester us like you do. **Don't say that; Tobi is a good boy." Azami laughed and pulled a couple of scrolls out of her kimono.

"I snagged these out of sensei's office. I wonder how long it will be until she notices. She was drinking a lot so it may be a while. Leader-sama will be most interested in these." Azami happily smiled as they headed inside the tunnel.

"What information is in those scrolls? **Forbidden jutsu?**"

Azami's smile got even wider and when Zetsu inspected her face further, it was an almost evil smirk. "A couple forbidden medical techniques that I already know. Tsunade-sensei was too scared to learn these techniques herself, but she kept the scrolls with her just in case the time would arise when she would have to use them. These are certainly not the kindest techniques, especially when they will be employed for the Akatsuki's benefit."

Zetsu laughed as they caught sight of the base. "Azami-san, you are **more cold hearted** than I thought."

"To destroy those who hurt you, you have to make sacrifices…" Zetsu saw out of the corner of his eye, Azami's hand stroke her injury.


	7. Ranking and Revenge

Sorry this took a while to upload; I have been having to study for finals. One more week of torture before holidays T_T  
Do not forget to R&R - I love reviews; especially since this chapter took a while to write...  
Also, my profile has more stories and an update poll for all those interested.  
I do not own Naruto or the Akatsuki... If I did, most of the members of the Akatsuki would be alive and Zetsu would make far more appearances.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7: Ranking and Revenge

_**Song of the Chapter:  
Whispers in the Dark – Skillet  
Reason: Zetsu's love for Azami and their willingness to stay with each other in spite of the situations they will soon face. Stars reference.**_

* * *

Pain could not help but be pleased with the recent developments. The young medic they took in who gets kidnapped not only brings information on the Leaf Village's latest defenses, but two forbidden medical scrolls. Zetsu gave his report, but mostly did not participate in the meeting. Konan was off to the side working on some paperwork, aka origami. Azami was ecstatic and this was obvious by the wide smile she was sporting. "Azami, I have decided something very important." Pain cannot help but smile as Azami shoots a glance at Zetsu who is unmistakably wearing a smile.

"What is it you have decided Leader-sama?" The medic asks, bowing her head.

"You have skills that go beyond that of a mere medic. You show promise for espionage and therefore, I will make you a member of the Akatsuki. You are to be Zetsu's partner. He will train you in the ways of a spy. Here is your ring, robe and hat." Pain notices how Azami's eyes brighten reading the kanji on her ring 頼り(reliance). At her smile, he relaxes his facial muscles into a slight smirk. "You two have no missions so you are free to do as you wish. I will contact you through the rings." Zetsu and Azami bow as they leave the room. The instant they are out, Azami tackles Zetsu in a hug.

"Zetsu-sama, I am a member!" Zetsu smiles, an expression that Azami had learned was rare from the plantlike ninja. He returns the hug.

"You don't have to call us 'Zetsu-sama' you know. **Yeah, we're partners now you know.**" Azami sighs as Zetsu releases her.

"Yeah I suppose Zetsu-san. Shall we tell the others?" She made a big show of putting on the cloak and ring. Zetsu raised his eyebrow when she put on the hat. "Pretend that I am someone entirely different. I want to know their reactions."

"Alright… **You won't like them, especially Hidan's.**"

"Do not worry; I think that the two of us can deal with those idiots." Zetsu smirks, but relents. Leading her to the living room, they notice everyone's eyes immediately focus onto the now cloaked and identity concealed Azami.

"Oooh! Zetsu-san found a new member! Tobi wants to meet the new member!" He runs towards Azami only to be tripped by Deidara.

"Idiot, un." He glances at Azami. "What's your name, un?"

"None of your concern." In a flash, she was behind Deidara and whispered close to his ear. "Want to make it your concern?" Deidara blushed and tried to see her face, but she reappeared again by Zetsu.

Hidan's eyes travel up and down Azami's body, trying to discern her form. Kakuzu looks at her in mild interest, but resumes counting his money.

Sasori raised his eyebrow at the mysterious member. With a flicker of his wrist, a chakra string attached itself to her hat and threw it off. Seeing Azami's smug face, the rest of the members' jaws dropped. "Just as I suspected…" The puppeteer murmured quietly.

Hidan's face lit up. "You're a member! Fuck yeah!"

Kakuzu nodded approvingly, but his face soon fell. "I have to raise your salary now…"

Kisame smiled at Azami's success. "Nice one kid."

Tobi immediately dashed to Azami, but instead of engulfing her in a hug, he held out his hand. "Tobi does not want to hurt Azami-chan because Tobi is a good boy and Azami-chan is a good girl!" Azami laughed and pushed away Tobi's hand to hug him. Tobi's visible eye widened at first, but then was overwhelmed with happiness.

Releasing herself from the hug, Azami grinned. _Well, at least I find that I trust Tobi better now… My back is not bleeding…_ "I am a member now. Zetsu-san is my partner." At the mention of her partner, Itachi's eyes narrowed.

"Why Zetsu?" Everyone's eyes flew to Itachi upon him asking the question. Zetsu tensed and Azami turned around to glance at him before snapping back to Itachi.

"To learn more about spying and so that if someone desperately needs healing, I can be brought to them immediately." She then goes over to the couch and plops down. "Anyways, the both of us do not have a mission at the moment so we can relax right Zetsu-san?"

"Yes, **but we must train. **You need to learn at least some basic ninja skills."

Azami tenses but sighs. "I really do not like the thought of killing people… but since I am in the Akatsuki…" She stands up and looks at Zetsu. "I need to learn how to start. Zetsu-san, can we…"

"Yes. **When do you wish to kill that bastard?**"

"As soon as possible. May we leave tonight if weather permits?" Zetsu nodded and the rest of the members looked at the two of them in confusion. "Good. I will be in my room getting ready." She strode off towards her room without a second glance at the other members.

Deidara's visible eyebrow rose. "Who does Azami-chan want to kill? I'm confused, un."

"Long story. **None of your business.**" Zetsu vanishes into the floor and Deidara looks around at his fellow members.

"Since when did Zetsu and Azami-chan talk with each other and get close, un?" Tobi nods in his confusion while Sasori slaps his forehead and Kisame shakes his head. Itachi's eyes narrow and he leaves. Kakuzu smirks under his mask while Hidan rolls his eyes.

"Honestly… you are like, I don't know, like fucking oblivious." Hidan muttered.

Kakuzu's eyes widen. "Hidan… I think that was the biggest and most sophisticated word you have ever said in the course of your immortal life." Kisame and Sasori snort while Tobi tilts his head in confusion. Deidara bursts out laughing. Hidan narrows his lavender eyes.

"You know what? Fuck you all!" Flipping them the bird, he stalks off to his room. Passing Azami's room, he hears her voice. It was cold and crisp like that one morning that his alarm went off extremely early.

"I am going to fucking kill him… He will pay for what he is putting me through…" Hidan's eyes widen and he silently dashes over to his room.

Immediately getting ready for his ritual he gets out his rosary. "Jashin-sama, I don't know what the fuck I just overheard, but I don't think I want to fucking know."

* * *

An hour later…

Azami emerged from her room wearing a light purple kimono with a crimson obi. A sound almost like bells accompanied her attributed to the hidden senbon sewed into her kimono. She walked to the living room where Zetsu was watering the bamboo kept there. Upon noticing her, he nodded. "Ready to **kick some ass?**"

Azami nodded and the other members noted her almost macabre demeanor. Zetsu left towards his room and she followed. The other members watched her retreat and Deidara spoke up. "What is going on, un?"

Hidan looked up from the prayer he decided had to be performed in the living room. "Some weird shit…"

The other members looked at him questioningly, but said nothing. Itachi, however, was curious and vanished off to his room.

* * *

Zetsu packed a few supplies while Azami lounged comfortably on his bed. Zetsu's dark half definitely noticed. _**I definitely like her on my bed. **__Stop thinking those thoughts. __**Hey, you're thinking them too so don't blame me.**__ Well stopping sending these mental images through our head. _"Alright Azami-san, ready?" She nodded as he unbuttoned his cloak and allowed the flytrap to open up to admit her inside. She put her arms around him and looked into his golden eyes with her own honey colored eyes.

"Ready?" He nodded as the flytrap enclosed around them and they vanished into the ground.

* * *

Kisame raised his head in contemplation. He was playing poker with Deidara and Sasori who looked at him in confusion. "What, un?"

"Zetsu and Azami-san's chakra disappeared from the base. I wonder where they went…" The blond artist smirked as he went all in. This forced Kisame to also go all in while Sasori folded.

"Most likely to kill that person that Azami-san was talking about." Sasori muttered. He turned his attention to a book about the history of puppetry while Deidara and Kisame were drawing out their all-in poker duel.

"Straight flush, un!" Kisame regarded the blonde's poker hand with resounding boredom evident upon his face.

"Royal flush in your face you gender-confused pyromaniac!" He laughed evilly as he took his winnings from Deidara. Deidara cursed under his breath and went outside to vent. Sasori sadly put down his book.

"You may have defeated my weaker partner, but you cannot beat the owner of the ultimate poker face." Sasori proclaimed, stoic demeanor emanating from his puppet body. Kisame looked at the chip difference between his and Sasori's pile. Sasori had at least four times more chips than Kisame.

"Well, at least I lasted longer than Deidara." Hidan walked in from outside as an explosion could be heard. Blood was dripping off of his scythe; a reminder of the ritual completed moments earlier.

"I can't believe you two are fucking gambling. I almost feel tempted to pray to Jashin to ask for him to forgive your two's sins." He stares at Kakuzu who is sitting in the corner, counting the latest bounty. "I thought the money whore over there forced a rule to be implemented to stop gambling here."

"I get a portion of the winnings. Money gained with little effort." Hidan rolled his eyes and was about to head to his room when he paused. "Azami-chan and Zetsu are gone now right?"

The other members nodded. At the mention of Azami, Itachi slinks out of his room into the living room. He grabs a book and pretends to be interested in it, but in all reality, his thoughts are far from the literature in his hand. "She was weird earlier. I passed by her room and she was like, evil… Remember when she woke up that time Kakuzu?"

"Yeah… that was actually frightening." Kakuzu glides happily to the poker table where Kisame is moping after losing to Sasori. Kisame soon grins seeing Itachi.

"Hmm, I did not realize you grew up so fast Itachi. To think the little kid I am partnered with is mature enough to read the Icha Icha series." Itachi's eyes widened. He flushed a deep red as he dropped the book. Tobi popped his head into the living room.

"Has anyone seen Tobi's book? It is orange and has people going kissy kissy on the cover." Itachi's eyes widen considerably and he uses a teleportation jutsu to escape the now awkward situation. Kisame and Hidan's jaw immediately dropped to the ground. Kakuzu merely holds his hand out to Sasori who rolls his eyes put passes some money over to the treasurer.

Kisame could not resist. "Tobi… how did you get a hold of an Icha Icha book?"

"Deidara-senpai gave it to Tobi so he could learn about life. He said it held lots of life lessons." At this moment, a certain blonde artist, now a great deal calmer, enters the room. Everyone in the room looks at him.

Sasori glares at him. "Someone apparently forgot what Leader-sama said about giving Tobi adult literature…"

"What, un!? I'm tired of him asking me questions!" Kisame and Hidan sweat drop while Tobi happily notices his book and takes it back to his room.

* * *

Zetsu emerges out of the ground just outside of the Sound Village. The stars light up the sky and glisten. The flytrap opens and Azami delicately steps out. "Zetsu-san… we will strike at dawn if that is alright."

Zetsu nodded. He finished buttoning up his cloak and noticed Azami staring up at the skies. He put a hand on her shoulder and she looked at him with a smile. "Do you know any constellations Azami-san? **I know some** but not a lot."

She shook her head. "I was always interested in astronomy, but whenever I asked Tsunade-sensei about the stars, she was always too drunk to teach me anything." She sighs as she looks up at the stars.

"Legend has it that a man was waiting for his love to come home, but she was lost. He never wanted to be alone, so he used all of his chakra to create the stars. **She found her way back, but he was almost dead with exhaustion. **She used medical jutsu to heal him and they lived happily ever after." Azami looked up at the two toned ninja with surprise.

"That is an interesting story… I wish I had someone who would do that for me." She sighed and was about to speak again when Zetsu lifted up her chin and gave her a quick, chaste kiss.

Her eyes widened. She soon pulled his head down into a swift kiss of her own. He smiled as he pulled away. "Azami-chan, **I would give up all of my chakra to help you get back to me.** You are never going to be alone if I can help it. **Get some sleep.**" She smiled and looked up at the shinobi before her.

"Zetsu-kun… If we were in that story, I would gladly use any and all of my medical jutsu on you to heal you." She smiled as she leaned against a tree. Closing her eyes, she slipped off to dream land.

The plantlike ninja glanced at her sleeping form before leaning against a tree to take watch. _**Azami-chan…**__ I would do anything to not be separated from the one person who accepted me so easily and cares about me…_


	8. Curing the Pain

Hey everybody!  
Sorry this chapter came out later than I perfer... I am going home from college due to holiday!  
In other news, I have posted another story "Controlling the Iron Heart" a Kakashi/OC/Sasori story.  
I do not own Naruto or Headstrong by Trapt.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8: Curing the Pain

_**Song of the Chapter:  
Headstrong – Trapt  
Reason: Azami and Kabuto's relationship… what else is there to be said?**_

* * *

Five in the morning and Zetsu was still awake, contemplating every single event that had happened in the previous night. He noticed the sun starting to rise and made his way to the tree that she was against. He gently shook her shoulder. "Azami-chan, wake up."

She groaned and turned to the other side. Zetsu sighed and tried to shake her again. Curling up into a ball, the medic pushed his hand off and muttered a very sleepy 'fuck off' to the former Grass Ninja.

"**Excuse me?** **I really like you too Azami-chan, but it is kind of early for that.** Don't say that; you know she's grumpy in the mornings. **Well, she did ask to strike at dawn.**" With those words, Azami instantly sat up, head connecting with Zetsu's. Now both parties were fully awake and in a bit of pain. Soft spoken Azami was not as choice words were rolling out of her mouth, but her words were nothing compared to the streams of words pouring out of Zetsu's black half.

After managing to think a coherent thought for a second, she places her glowing palms to her head to ease the pain of the head butt. After easing her pain, she went over to Zetsu and relieved his pain as well. Hugging the two toned ninja she apologized and he snorted, but returned her hug. "Sorry Zetsu-kun… You are right; we need to get moving if we are to strike at the optimal time." Gathering up their gear, they two Akatsuki members move into the Sound Village under the cover of daybreak.

* * *

Sasuke did not know why, but he rose at 5:15 A.M. He had an odd feeling that something big was going to happen and honestly, not much of anything enjoyable to him happened and so he embraced this feeling. The women of the Sound Village stalked him mercilessly, but he expressed absolutely no interest in them. He supposed what was worse was Orochimaru's not so subtle and bordering on pornographic innuendo. How Kabuto survived this onslaught was unknown, but he had the slightest feeling that Kabuto was hiding something. If anything, maybe a peaceful walk was what he needed.

* * *

Zetsu smiled as him and Azami navigated on the rooftops. She would stop every so often and close her eyes, trying to focus on a chakra signal. Silently, he would follow knowing that she wanted the kill. She stopped on top of a wall and when Zetsu stopped by her side, he let out a low whistle. "High ranking person?** Would have to be to be at the Snake Sannin's house…**" She sighed at looked at him with anticipation in her voice and laden in her gaze.

"Zetsu-kun, have you heard of Kabuto Yakushi?" Zetsu's brow furrows in thought for a moment.

"I believe he is one of Sasori's subordinates. **He is the one you are going to kill, right?**" Azami nods and her eyes flicker with iciness that is almost alien.

"Yes. He will pay for what he has done. I will apologize to Sasori-sama later although if he understood the situation, he might understand it better." Jumping down to the courtyard, she is followed silently by Zetsu as they begin to search for an entrance.

* * *

Kabuto opened his eyes slowly and silently slid out of his warm bed. Reaching for his glasses, he immediately dressed into his normal ninja attire and opened his window. The cold, brisk air tickled his senses as he took a deep breath. He jumped out into the courtyard and saw the youngest living Uchiha sitting in a tree. "Sensed something was going to happen eh Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn…" Kabuto smirked and immediately turned around.

"Whoever you are, please reveal yourselves. I felt your presences so I would rather get this over with quickly as to not disturb Orochimaru-sama." Sasuke raised his eyebrow and leapt down to the ground to stand at Kabuto's side. After a moment hesitation, Azami jumped from another tree followed by Zetsu. Kabuto tensed upon seeing the two Akatsuki member and Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Sasuke-kun, don't do anything stupid. These are Akatsuki and neither of the two members in front of us are Itachi-san."

"Hn." _This is my chance to get information about Itachi._ "What do you two know about Itachi Uchiha?" The smaller of the two members looked into Sasuke's eyes, now red with Sharingan. Her eyes briefly flashed with pain before hardening in anger.

"Relax, **that's the bastard's little brother Sasuke.**" She merely nodded and focused her gaze onto Kabuto who smirked.

"Azami Karada… I miss you a lot… You must have missed me too to come visit me. To see you in Akatsuki robes is indeed a surprise however. I was certain that one had to obtain S ranking ninja skills to even be considered." Azami ignored the jab and simply moved slightly towards Zetsu who nodded at her.

"Conceited bastard; I only came to get my back cured and to have your blood dye the earth." Kabuto raised his eyebrow in what could only be called sadistic amusement.

"Cursing again like old times eh Azami-koi?" Zetsu growled and was about to lunge at the Sound medic when Azami stopped him.

"Zetsu-san… control your anger because I do not want to have to clean after the damage the two of us inflict. Now tell me how to rid myself of this infernal back wound."

Kabuto laughed evilly and glanced at his fellow medic. "My dear Azami… that is a fear wound. The fear that on that day I instilled into you has been reinforced has it not? You have to rid yourself completely of your fears in order for the wound to heal and killing me won't get rid of it." Azami's eyes narrow considerably and her hands fly through various seals before becoming surrounded by a black chakra.

"It may not remove the wound, but it certainly will help me feel a hell of a lot better." With that, she charged the antagonist.


	9. So Messed Up

My dear readers, I am so sorry for the delay - I am out of my dorm for the holidays and since I am working, I do not get on a lot. Also a nosy family and slow internet detract from writing but I swear in January, my writing will be far more frequent for all of my stories.  
Do not forget to R&R - Reviews are precious to me.  
Also check out my profile for more stories and an update poll.  
I do not own Naruto or 'Just Like You' by Three Days Grace.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9: So Messed Up

_**Song of the Chapter:  
Just Like You – Three Days Grace  
Reason: Azami and Kabuto's past.**_

* * *

Flashback

_Azami sighed in pleasure as she was being held in his arms. The silver haired medic ninja looked into her eyes. He could feel her heart pound in anticipation, but her eyes still held some fear. "You alright Azami-koi?"_

_She bit her lower lip and glanced at Kabuto. "Well… I am a little anxious. Will it hurt?"_

_Kabuto's eyes softened as he glanced at the blond in his arms. "Well, at first it might, but tell me anytime you are uncomfortable." Her eyes flash with confusion, but she slowly nods her head as Kabuto leans forward to kiss her on the lips as he starts to unbutton her shirt._

End Flashback

* * *

Azami's brow furrowed as she watched Kabuto evade her black chakra infused punches. A smirk had come across the traitor's face. "What the hell is so funny?"

"Just thinking…" He sidestepped Azami and watched her glare at him. "Remember before I left for the Sound Village?" Azami narrowed her eyes before suddenly lunging at Kabuto.

"Bastard, do not bring up that ever!" She almost touches his arm with the chakra infused blow, but he barely dodged. In dodging, he falls backwards onto his butt. He managed to roll away as Azami kicks the ground where seconds ago, he had been sitting on. Using his legs almost like springs, he tackles Azami and managed to jump backwards before her hands are able to touch him.

Kabuto reached into his kunai pouch and tossed a few of the ninja throwing knives at the blond. From a pocket in her sleeves, Azami flings a couple of senbon which intercept and change the course of the kunai. A couple of kunai lands in front of Zetsu while the needles and a kunai land in front of Sasuke. The obdurate Uchiha bends down to pick up the weapons and although the former Grass ninja does the same, he watches Sasuke out of the corner of his eye. "I won't attack them. Although we are both under Orochimaru, I really hold no allegiance to him or feel any comradeship with Kabuto. If it of additional comfort, I will not activate my Sharingan."

Zetsu said nothing and merely nodded at him. They both surveyed the fight going on and were wondering if medics would be able to land a blow on the other. Kabuto was far too cautious to allow himself to be touched by the inexplicable dark chakra while Azami had managed to dodge the chakra scalpel that Kabuto was using, but Zetsu sensed something else. There was a feeling of holding back from Kabuto and Zetsu did not like it. "Azami-san, **let me fight him damn it.**"

Azami shot a glance back at Zetsu. Him not calling her 'Azami-chan' in front of others hurt although she knew that safety was of the essence. "I need to do this…" Her eyes were filled with anger _and sadness_? Zetsu scanned the situation in front of him. Reluctantly, the plant-like ninja nodded at Azami who turned back to her former lover. "You will get out and stay out of my life. Even in the afterlife, we will never be together."

Kabuto looked at Azami with a mixed look in his eyes. "There is another way to rid yourself of the pain the fear wound puts on yourself. Azami paused in her attacks, but the dark chakra remained around her hands. Her hands fisted and she furrowed her brows in skepticism. "Accept my feelings for you and come with me to live here." Zetsu made an indignant sputtering noise, Sasuke raised a raven eyebrow, and Azami glared at Kabuto: eyes also a mix of emotions.

"You. Have. Got. To. Be. Kidding. Me…" Kabuto's eyes narrowed as he looked at Azami, silently questioning her. "After all the bullshit I put up with prior to our, uh, breakup is reason enough to want to take your life. That day just solidified my resolve to spill your blood." Kabuto's eyes went to Zetsu in a flash.

"Don't tell me you are in love with the plant Akatsuki? I thought you didn't like violence and being in the Akatsuki, now as a member, you will be causing great pain. If anything, the fact he eats the bodies of those that need to be disposed is reason enough to despise him." Hurt crossed Azami's eyes but the look died when she also laid eyes upon her Akatsuki partner. "You really are desperate in thinking you could love a monster like him."

Zetsu snarled but the greatest surprise was Sasuke putting a hand on Zetsu's shoulder to stop him from fighting. "It is her fight." The taller man looked like he was considering severing Sasuke's hand from his body, but a nod from Azami kept him in his place. Noticing him relax, Sasuke relaxed his hold and folded his arms across his chest.

Azami charged at Kabuto again but she smirked at him. "I know something that will make you stop in your tracks." Kabuto raised a silvery eyebrow in amusement and was about to attack her, rushing forward. "Rosebush." Sure enough, Kabuto paused and had another reaction which made Zetsu snarl. Realizing her chance, Azami placed both of her black chakra infused hands on Kabuto's now red cheeks.

* * *

Flashback

_Azami walked slowly in the new kimono that her sensei had gotten her before departing yet again on a gambling tirade. Next to her, a medic ninja by the name of Kabuto had come to be a companion that when he had the occasional mission outside of his village, they would meet and talk about medicine and healing jutsu. She fiddled with the white obi around the black silk of the kimono. Feeling Kabuto's gaze, she looked back at him and smiled. "Still not used to such rich and formal clothing I suppose…"_

_Chuckling, the ninja looked down at his attire, the purple ninja outfit he wore. "Better looking than my stuff at least."_

_She beamed at him, "Well, I admit it does fit you rather nicely." A tinge of pink dusted Kabuto's cheeks with that statement but he tried to keep pace with her to not fall behind. "Your teammates really need to stop following us; it is most annoying." Kabuto scowled and shot a glare at a couple of bushes behind him. Two poofs later told the two medics that they were alone._

"_I told those idiots they better not dare to intrude on my date…" Azami raised a blond eyebrow in amusement._

"_So you consider it a date, eh?" Kabuto blushed and tried to think of something to change the subject, but Azami was not ready to let it go. "So… the time in the teriyaki place, the sushi restaurant, and at the gardens were all dates?"_

_Smiling, Kabuto rubbed the back of his head. "Only if you consider it as such." Azami stopped momentarily, her eyes catching sight of something sparkly. Before Kabuto could inquire about the sudden stop, Azami grabbed his hand and ran towards the shine. When they reached the source of the sparkle, Kabuto was indeed intrigued by this. In a group of rosebushes, there was a bright sparkle. Shielding his eyes, Kabuto identified a diamond in the middle of the bush. "That is definitely odd… How can someone lose that diamond in the middle of all those rosebushes? There is almost no space for someone to be there to lose said diamond." Kabuto felt an odd chakra signature coming from the diamond and frowned. Looking towards Azami he was concerned. __Can she not feel this chakra? I know she is not a ninja and only uses medical ninjutsu, but still… She should be able to feel this… The air and those rosebushes are saturated with this foreign chakra._

_Azami tilted her head to the side, evaluating the situation. Finding a small gap, Azami smiled. "I am getting it." Before Kabuto could object by pointing out the unusual chakra emanating from the chakra and the rosebush surrounding it, Azami jumped through the gap and managed to curl into a roll coming into the small gap where the diamond was. She reached forward and plucked the diamond from its resting spot on the group. Holding it out where Kabuto could see it, she grinned. "Got it!" In flash of light, Azami frowned as the diamond disappeared. Kabuto did not feel the odd chakra vanish; instead the unusual energy emitted from Azami's confused form._

"_Uh… Azami-chan, you ok?"_

"_Kabuto-kun… I just went into a fucking big ass rosebush to get this diamond that vanishes…" She plopped onto the scarce bare ground and grumbled. "I just wasted our time…" Kabuto frowned as he felt the mysterious chakra almost integrate itself into Azami's calm, medicinal based energy._

"_Azami-chan… we need to get you out of there…" She nodded and looked around her. The rosebushes around her almost seemed to be getting closer to her. Looking at the gap she had previously jumped through, the medic cursed under her breath._

"_Well, this spot you came in from is closing up, but it is your only choice…" Kabuto pulled out a kunai, ready to hack away at the offending plant when a glance from Azami stopped him._

"_I cannot let you hurt an innocent plant." Kabuto frowns and is tempted to mention the fact that the flowers are after the mysterious energy that have by now made her body their home. Knowing that not being a ninja, Azami was skeptical about anything jutsu wise not including medical techniques and therefore he abandoned this attempt._

"_Alright… that just made things a hell of a lot harder." Azami raises a blond eyebrow but lowers it when Kabuto motions to the place where Azami had previously used to enter the clearing. The space was rapidly becoming smaller. Azami's honey eyes narrowed upon noticing this._

"_That is not normal… It is like the bush is trying to keep me here…" Kabuto rolled eyes and sighed._

"_No really you think?" Azami glared at him, but turned her sights on the rapidly shrinking space. She jumped through it quickly and snarled when she stood up and her obi was stuck to a particularly thorny part of the rosebush. Her hands move to where the bush snagged the sash but was unable to free the obi. Looking up at Kabuto he sighed._

"_You expect me to free you of the rose's grasp? Your fault for jumping there in the first place." A glare silenced Kabuto as he assessed how tightly the rose had been attached to Azami's obi. "Well, it has a pretty good hold on you. You most likely won't be able to get free without either ripping the obi or slashing the rosebush." Azami did not derive any assurance from this._

"_You are a ninja; there must be another way. This kimono was a present and I hate hurting anything: plant or animal." Kabuto gave her a rather devious smirk._

"_Well, that is why ninjas wear outfits that don't catch on much. Also this type of clothing is easy to fight in." Azami rolled her eyes._

"_Just help me damn it. Rip the stupid thing if you have to." Kabuto raised his eyebrow, trying to determine if the 'stupid' thing was the rosebush or the obi. Deciding that she would take less offense to the tearing of the sash, she tugged roughly at the sash. The thorns broke upon the strength while the obi stayed intact. Meanwhile Azami fell against Kabuto. What Kabuto did not realize that he had opened her kimono. She was wearing black spandex shorts and a spaghetti strap under the kimono. Kabuto's eyes were focused on her lean, toned stomach. The medic ninja never released he had something for stomachs._

_Azami quickly pulled her robe together and snarled at her companion. "Fucking pervert!" She hit him upside the head and stormed off. Confused, Kabuto felt an unusual feeling from his body. Looking down he groaned._

_Great… Just fucking great…__ That was one of the worst feelings of Kabuto's life and the silent week that followed that incident was harsh on both Azami and Kabuto._

End Flashback

* * *

Kabuto cursed under his breath feeling the unusual chakra on his face. He did not know why, but it felt oddly similar to the chakra from the said rosebush incident. Finally able to have his wits about him, he pushes Azami and her now chakraless hands away from him. Zetsu was about to launch himself at Kabuto when Azami walked towards him and put a small hand against his chest. "**What the fuck? You had better explain that rosebush shit after this. I can't believe he had a fucking erection!** On another subject, that technique… exactly what does it do?"

Azami sighed. "You will see… It will take time, but soon enough…" Kabuto rubbed the cheeks on his face irritably.

"That felt… weird… But no internal damage or physical damage so apart from giving me the creeps, that attack did nothing." Azami reached into her sleeves for senbon while Kabuto charged, chakra scalpel at the ready. Azami smirked as she let the senbon rain upon the medical ninja. He tossed some kunai and was surprised to see that there was hiding in the shadows of the senbon were even more senbon. Some senbon grazed his left cheek and both of his arms. Raising an eyebrow, he calmly and without hesitation placed a hand to the minor scratches and healed them instantly. He snickers noticing that quite a few of his kunai had also made their mark against Azami's otherwise unblemished skin.

Sasuke was irritated by the fact that the rather moody former plant ninja was next to him. He wanted to activate his Sharingan so that he could find out exactly Azami's technique had done. Zetsu shifted uncomfortably. "That's weird… **An odd chakra is leaking out from where his wounds used to be.**" While Sasuke could not see the unusual chakra, like Zetsu he could fell it flow from Kabuto. Nodding, he noticed something else.

"That chakra appears, by the feel of things, to be coursing throughout his body. I wonder if he is even noticing that in the heat of battle. Such a thing could change the course of the battle. Idiot, hn." Zetsu closed his eyes, trying to feel the intent behind the chakra. What he felt was astonishing: a malicious intent to destroy completely and utterly. An involuntary shiver was felt collectively by both the Uchiha and the Akatsuki member.

"I suppose there was always this power within her. **Leader-sama must have felt that and known that she would serve as an Akatsuki member well…**" Kabuto was about to charge at Azami again when he felt his face with an unusual expression in his eyes.

"What's wrong Kabuto? Don't tell me you are scared of little me?" Chuckling, she withdrew another senbon from her sleeve and walked slowly towards him. Kabuto was about to step forward to attack her when he gasped and grabbed his heart. Smirking she put the senbon back into her sleeve. "That is what you get for trying to go against me."

Kabuto fell to his knees and began to sweat profusely. "What is this… evil chakra…?"

"I mentioned the rosebush incident for more than one reason. Remember the diamond?" Kabuto winced as pain surged throughout his body. "That diamond did something to me… made me realize that I should not have to deal with this unfair punishment. All the other wounds you gave me, both mental and physical, were able to be easily taken care of with the exception of that dratted fear wound. If it were not for Zetsu's kindness, I think I never would be able to trust any men. I went around, learning not only about medical healing jutsus but jutsus that could destroy. The technique I used was a forbidden chakra destruction jutsu. When the chakra of a life is extinguished, the owner of chakra that is destroyed. When you healed the minor scratches, the destructive chakra also traveled through your arms to destroy the chakra network around your heart. That way, your heart is destroyed." Kabuto frowned and sensing an unusual sinking feeling, he fell backwards onto his back, glasses flying off.

Silently, Azami walks over to the glasses and picking them up. She walked over to the ninja who plagued her dreams and memories. Brushing a strand of silvery hair out of the way, she places the glasses back onto his face. He smirks for what they all know is the last time. "You know you are beautiful right Azami-koi?" Scowling she flips him off. To her surprise, he chuckles. "Already did." With the smirk still on his face, the dark chakra finally snaps his life force and the light from his eyes fade as they slowly close.

Standing up, Azami feels her head pulsing. "Bastard giving me a massive headache." Sasuke surveyed Kabuto's body and looked at him. Checking his pulse, the Uchiha quickly stood up.

"I need to report the death, not the intrusion of Akatsuki members, to Orochimaru." Nodding at both of them, he quickly disappears leaving Kabuto's body behind. Zetsu was tempted to kick the medic ninja but was worried about what Azami's reaction would be.

"Azami-chan… **we had better leave as to not face the Snake Sannin.**" Azami nods as she closely hugs Zetsu. She feels the flytrap around the two and safe in his arms, they retract into the ground.

* * *

Tsunade suddenly shifts in her sleep and screams. She is instantly relieved to discover that her dream was not real and that she is still sleeping safely in her house. She grips her bed sheets as she sits up. Walking to the mirror she looks into the reflection of her pale face. Jiraiya's face had been a parchment white when she told him the truth about them and Azami. Hearing that had shocked the Toad Sage, but he was filled with a sudden resolve to bring back the passive medic. She had sent him earlier that day along with Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura to retrieve her. "Please hurry… I need to see my daughter again…"


	10. Regretting Too Late

12/19/2008  
Greetings everyone; sorry for the delay. I found out yesterday my uncle died.  
Do not forget to R&R - Reviews are so kick!  
If interested, I invite you to go to my profile to vote on updates or read more stories!  
I do not own Naruto or 'Dream On' by Aerosmith.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10: Regretting Too Late

_**Song of the Chapter:  
Dream On – Aerosmith  
Reason: Azami thinking back on the past.**_

* * *

Sneaking into the hideout was not easy especially when all the members were on alert for the appearance of two of their comrades. The instant Zetsu emerged from the floor in his room, both him and Azami felt several chakra signatures outside his door. A couple of knocks were heard and Azami wearily left Zetsu's arms to cross the room. Opening the door, Azami avoided a near glomp from Tobi. The other members sighed at Tobi's reaction but watching Azami for her reaction, they were surprised to see almost a veil of sadness in her eyes. "I… need some time alone…" Nodding to Zetsu, Azami walked calmly out of the room.

The other members looked at Zetsu in confusion. "**What?** Give her some time; she killed someone today…" Itachi slipped out almost unnoticed by everyone except the plant like ninja. Kisame bows his head and steps out to the kitchen. Hidan stares out at where Azami stalked off towards until Kakuzu grumbles and hauls him away for a bounty hunting mission. Deidara almost bounces off to try to cheer Azami up with some art while Sasori uses chakra strings on his partner insisting that art was the last thing she needed and forcibly marched him away. Tobi sighs and mopes in the corner of Zetsu's room. Konan and Pein gave Zetsu a comforting look as they departed. Zetsu turned towards the masked ninja using his room as part of an emo corner. "Tobi… **why the hell are you still in my room…?**"

"Why does Azami-chan look so dead and hollow?" Zetsu's gaze snapped away from Tobi in an instant. He remembers the last moment that Azami and Kabuto had; spiteful to some extent but there was a hint of some inside humor that began to depress the normally stoic ninja. Tobi walked up to the ninja to whom he was a subordinate to. "Zetsu-san, it looks like you need a hug." Zetsu raised an eyebrow as Tobi's arms opened. Tobi, noticing the lack of movement from the tall shinobi, activated his Sharingan through his mask. In a deeper, dark voice he intoned, "**I just offered you a hug so don't make me look stupid; just hug me damn it.**"

Zetsu's eyes both widened hearing the voice. "Yes of course Madara-sama." Zetsu tries to make the hug as quick and painless as possible, but Madara tightens the hug. His voice normally eerie voice sounded even to the former Grass ninja and the emotions were odd. "Madara-sama? **What are you doing?**"

"**Hurt Azami-chan and Tobi will not be happy…**" he simply replied as if it was the most obvious thing. "Tobi is a good boy!" he happily added.

Zetsu nodded and patted Tobi's head. "Yes Tobi you are; **but Madara-sama isn't.**"

Laughing the seemingly innocent ninja practically flung himself out of his room to torture other Akatsuki members. Zetsu sighed and massaged his temples. Gathering his emotions, he walked out into the hall and stopped in front of Azami's room. Knocking gently, he was surprised what he saw.

* * *

Jiraiya always throughout his long life was a difficult ninja to motivate, but this mission was different. He could not afford a single distraction, no matter how beautiful or voluptuous. Such example decided that sunbathing outside next to the road they were following was a good idea, but apparently she had never met or heard of Jiraiya. Naruto groaned seeing the female but was surprised that the sage did not even blink. "Pervy sage, you ok?" Jiraiya merely grunted and even Kakashi looked at him funny while Sakura was checking Naruto to ensure that he was not going into cardiac arrest.

"Er… Jiraiya-sama, what's wrong?" Kakashi inquired. The Sannin flared his nose and merely grunted.

"Nothing." A flash of emotion surged through his eyes at this. Naruto nudged his masked sensei with a smirk.

"To make him this sad, he probably is unable to get 'happy' anymore." He said with a smirk. Sakura had a disgusted look on her face and grimaced. Kakashi dropped the orange novel he was reading and had to dive to stop it from hitting the ground. Jiraiya glared at Naruto but said nothing.

"It is not that in the slightest regard. It is something… serious…" Jiraiya sighed and slung his backpack off to start making camp. "When Tsunade called me in her office, I found out something startling…" Kakashi also opened his pack to help as he motioned for Jiraiya to continue. "I found out… I have a daughter…"

Kakashi had been walking to a small creak nearby to retrieve water when this unexpected news made him trip and fall into the stream. Sakura was wide eyed and was cringing thinking of Jiraiya as a father and the example he would present. Naruto was choking on the water he drank and it was only the kyuubi's chakra which heated up the water to a high temperature. The water turned to steam and only that stopped him from dying at that instant even though his throat was definitely raw. Sakura groaned as she healed his throat. Looking towards the Sannin, she cocked her head to the side as if trying to get a better glance at him. "So… who is the daughter and the mother of this daughter?"

"Well… you lot won't believe it but… I guess Tsunade is the mother… She said I was the father anyway." The Leaf Ninja cannot hold their laughter as the Toad Sage glares at them. "What the hell is so funny?" he shouted angrily. The shinobi silenced realizing that there was no joke involved. "My daughter is… that medic that you guys captured earlier, Azami Karada." Kakashi involuntarily twitched and his sensei's sensei looked over at him. "What?"

"Uh… Jiraiya-sama, she is the woman I was telling you about…" The hermit's eyes grew wide and unexpectedly, he punched his fellow silver haired ninja.

"You were hitting on my daughter?!?" Kakashi was too shocked to avoid the blow and after a tree stopped his flying through the air, eyes were still wide in surprise. "Sorry…" he shook his hand irritably. "These paternal feelings just sprang up on me…" He walked over to Kakashi and helped him up before motioning to Sakura to heal him. The pink haired kunoichi rolled her eyes as she walked to her perverted sensei.

* * *

Azami hastily dried the tears from her eyes as when she heard an almost delicate knock upon her door. Opening the door and looking out, she saw Zetsu standing outside, incomprehensible look glazed upon both halves of his face. "Come in Zetsu-kun." Zetsu gave a small, almost inaudible gasp seeing her eyes. His white hand gently traces the paths on her cheeks that seconds ago was blazed by tears.

"Why were you crying?" Her eyes were slightly puffy but the tears that swam brought out vivid colors in the orbs. Zetsu kissed her gently on the forehead and looked into her eyes. She lowered her eyes and pressed her head against his chest.

"I… Kabuto did not deserve to die like that…" Azami whimpered with a soft tone. Zetsu was perplexed but said nothing. Guilt was normal and even he wondered how anyone could survive killing someone they had thought they loved. Thoughts of Itachi filled his head and how he managed to get through killing his whole clan. "I am… a horrible person…" A single tear left her honey colored eyes but before it could travel all the way down her face, Zetsu's dark hand stopped it.

"**You are not horrible so stop telling yourself that.** You are the most wonderful thing that ever happened to me…" Azami paused the murmurings to look at the ninja before her. While talking to some of the Akatsuki members during their medical evaluations, she had found out a fair bit of information including the fact that Zetsu was by nature, very solitary and antisocial. Azami sighed and embraced him, burying her teary face into his chest.

For a few moments, Zetsu just held her while she cried. Occasionally he would twirl her blond locks in his hands, an action that got a surprised squeak the first time he did it, but now she was sighing in contentment. His fingertips began to massage her skull and the action began to make her fall asleep when there was a knock at the door. One glance at each other and the two separated. Azami silently slipped into her bed while Zetsu opened the door. The plant man faced an immediate glomp. "Zetsu-san! You have a mission." This time, both sides growled at the hyper ninja.

"**Tobi…** Azami-chan is in emotional distress and all Leader-sama can think about is giving me a mission?" Azami sniffled; if in indignation or to prove a point, the other ninja did not know. Tobi yanked an aggravated Zetsu out and Azami watched as the door closed. Sighing, she looked towards the mirror and looked at her eyes.

"I should try to get some sleep…" She walked slowly to her bed and took to her nap with enthusiasm.

* * *

Zetsu fidgeted throughout the mission briefing and was irate but finally accepted on the condition that Azami would be properly looked after. "Whatever. **Let's get this shit on the road already…**"

Rolling his eyes, Pein hands a scroll to the irate ninja. "Leave when you are ready and come back when the mission is complete." Grunting the ninja walked out and headed back to Azami's room. Before he reached his hand out to knock on the door, he was yanked inside. Before he could speak, a finger was placed against his lips stopping his speech.

"Zetsu-kun… you have to leave for that mission?" Azami questioned. He slowly nodded, his golden eyes focus on her expression. Unusually stoic, the composure she showed made him worry that killing Kabuto had shattered her soul. His mind began going through intense arguments about what happened.

_If I knew that would have happened… I never…__** Don't blame yourself; she didn't see it coming and neither did I. **__Still… seeing her like this… it hurts… __**It hurts so much when she no longer has the light in her eyes…**_ Azami saw Zetsu space out in his mental sad spew and smirked thinking of something to shock the plant ninja out of his trance. Quickly closing the gap between them, a fire ignited deep within the honey colored hues of her eyes as she assaulted his lips with her own. Zetsu's golden eyes widened realizing what the woman was doing and he gasped in surprise. Azami's tongue quickly pushed through his startled lips, but quickly he found himself responding. She was pleased that his daze had been broken, but was unwilling to give up control so easily. Zetsu's dark sound found himself growling in approval at both of their actions. Pulling away he looked at her heatedly. "I was scared I had lost you… **Don't do that again…**"

Azami smiled at him and draped her arms around his neck to pull him close to her. She leaned close to him and whispered, "With you, I would never get lost." Smiling, Zetsu hugged her close but remembered with annoyance his mission. Feeling a change in the mood, Azami released him. "I suppose you have that troublesome mission?" He nodded again and she smiled cheerily. "Hurry back but do not get too injured alright?" Laughing, the plant ninja quickly gave her a peck before vanishing into the ground.

Azami's eyes lit up as she looked in the mirror. That nap had done wonders but being with Zetsu was the medicine she needed. Now what she needed was someone who knew of the pain of killing someone close to her, but the only one here who had done that… She shivered for a moment, but her expression stiffened facing an ultimatum. If talking to… him was the only way to get over this sadness, she would try. Finding black slacks and a black shirt, she changed her clothes and finding a dark, long green sweater, she slipped it on also and walked down the hall and knocked softly at the door in front of her. The door opened and before her was a surprised Uchiha. "Azami-san?" he said with surprise.

"Itachi-san… I need to ask you about something…" The brunette nodded slowly and found himself surprised by her question. "How do you get over killing someone you cared for?"

Itachi's brow furrowed but not in anger. He thought that Azami would never come willingly to him and asking such a question indeed threw him off. "I… did what was best in the situation." Azami nodded and was about to walk away, when Itachi grabbed her wrist. She gasped not merely because of that, but the way he grabbed it was not demanding and almost gentle. "It… still hurts to talk about. I suppose that not dealing with that emotion properly causes me to do things that I regret. Hurting and scaring you are one of the things I regret and…" Her eyes softened and made him stop speaking.

"…Itachi-san, I can see you are sorry even if the words are difficult. I understand but if you ever need to talk, I will be here." She walked off back to her room in a noticeably better mood.

"I'm sorry Azami-san…" he muttered when she was out of earshot.

* * *

I dedicate this chapter to my three muses: Asuma, Kushina, and Zetsu_Akatsuki. You three are so inspirational and awesome. Bagels to you all!


	11. Plant Life

Greetings readers! A shoutout to my muses: Asuma, Kushina, and Zetsu_Akatsuki.  
Some of my current readers may notice that the rating has changed from 'T' to 'M'. This is mostly due to my personal concerns about my language usage and, if I desire in the future, a way to write a lemon into the story. Rest assure, if I do choose to write a lemon, I will post a warning when it begins and ends. Thank you!  
Please R&R and also check out my profile for more stories and an update poll.  
I do not own Naruto or 'Forest' by System of a Down.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11: Plant Life

_**Song of the Chapter:  
Forest – System of a Down  
Reason: Azami's loneliness and her feelings.**_

* * *

Azami knew that missions were important and would not object, but after dealing with Zetsu being gone for two weeks, her temper had started to teeter on a dangerous edge. Tobi now dared to never try to glomp her without her permission after she had sent him a death glare after the first week. However, when she walked into the dining room on day with a clip board, the other members looked up in apprehension. She noted with a faint sadness that Zetsu was again the only member absent from the usual group. "Alright… just to get things clear, I need to conduct some physicals again."

Hidan groaned. "I have to go through that mind numbing shit again? I swear that after my fucking mind was clear, it felt like I ran a pike through my brain." Kakuzu rolled his eyes as he addressed Azami.

"Is it alright if I sit through the physical? I have caught wind of a potential bounty and I would like to move as fast as possible." Hidan cursed, some choice words being 'fucking money bags' but he agreed to have his partner sit in on his physical.

Azami turned to Itachi and the Uchiha noticed her gaze immediately and met her eyes. "Itachi-san, after Hidan-san's examination, we need to check on your eye's condition. The time between your last exam was likely filled with use of your Sharingan correct?" The Uchiha nodded silently as he inwardedly smirked noticing everyone's reaction to the one sided conversation.

Tobi stood up and although within optimal glomping distance of the medic, he held back partially out of fear of what the consequences would be. "Azami-chan, can Tobi help? Zetsu-san said for Tobi to help Azami-chan!" She nodded and quietly resumed eating the rice she had in a bowl. Pein and Konan looked at each other trying to soundlessly figure out what happened. Deidara had however, dropped his chopsticks at the frighteningly tranquil scene. The other members had similar expressions of mouth hitting the floor.

Azami stood up after finishing her food. Her eyes snapped to Hidan immediately. "One hour." Upon seeing the silver haired man nod, Azami swept away towards the infirmary to prepare. The Jashinist glared at Itachi who ignored the dirty looks that other members were giving him.

"How the fuck did you got Azami-san to actually initiate an appointment to check on your eyes is certainly beyond Jashin-sama's reasoning… Zetsu is going to kill you if you try to pull any more shit." Rolling his eyes, Itachi stood up suddenly and his Sharingan activated itself. Hidan stood up, pulling his scythe and his eyes narrowed menacingly.

"For your information, Azami-san and I happen to be on speaking terms and it has been peaceful so please do not agitate this." Itachi grabbed a rice ball as he stalked out towards his room. He paused for a moment to look back at Hidan. "Retrieve me after your appointment is finished."

The Jashinist gaped at his retreating figure as he huffed and attacked his breakfast before half an hour later, Kakuzu tapped him on the shoulder reminding him of his appointment. Nodding, the Jashinist walked to the infirmary followed by his partner.

* * *

Zetsu cursed and grumbled through the whole course of the mission. He had to observe an Akatsuki spy but could not kill him until he had, according to Pein, outlived his usefulness. Watching a man who really had not done anything relating to espionage and he saw no information value in his target going to whorehouses. However, to his agitation, he could not afford to travel back and see his precious Azami. Walking through the forest near the residence of the spy, he spotted a rose bush and was intrigued. It was a lavender colored rose but one amazing thing was it had no other buds; it was just a single straight stem. "Hmm… a rose that symbolizes enchantment. **Perfect!**"

Making a hand sign, vines rose around the flower and began to separate the rose stem from the bush it originated from.

* * *

Pakkun had been summoned in an attempt to track down Azami but to no avail. Her scent seemed to not exist anymore, even in the clearing where they had originally met her. Groaning, they stopped for a break while Jiraiya pulled out a notebook that for once, was not filled with anything perverted. He called over Sakura and gave her the notebook. "Study this carefully. As you both are medics, you might have similar interests or something like that."

Sakura nodded as she flicked through a few pages before looking back at the Sannin. "A fondness for plants, especially those of the medical nature, eh… hmm… Tsunade-sama certainly did her research here." Jiraiya grunted. "So… she is the product of a drunken one night stand?"

Jiraiya's eyes narrowed as he nodded. "I… don't remember the night but Tsunade said she recalled perfectly and did tests like crazy but there is no denying it…" Sakura nodded in acknowledgement as she skimmed the notes more.

"She hates fighting and violence but yet she is the Akatsuki's medic; that is odd." Nodding, he pulled out a senbon Tsunade gave him.

"She fights with these however mostly, according to Tsunade, in accordance to fight to stun or paralyze but not kill." Sakura felt the senbon weight as she frowned.

"This is not normal steel… It is heavy as if pure iron or something else. It is infused with her chakra isn't it?"

"Neji said it was difficult to get chakra to flow to the points in his arms where she placed the senbon. Even after they were removed the chakra seemed to impede his chakra's movement. He also said the chakra was oddly dark."

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "Dark chakra usually does not match with chakra suitable for healing. Dark chakra has the tendency to reverse the healing and increase the damage with wounds. If she is able to switch between those chakra types so quickly, she is stronger than we predicted."

* * *

Hidan looked at Kakuzu who used his threads to restrain the Jashinist. Azami chuckled lightly as she placed her hands against his forehead and used examining chakra. She gave him a small warm smile as she retracted her hands. "Well, apparently you have not pissed off Kakuzu-san too badly because your wounds, even those from your ritual have healed nicely."

The Jashinist tried to get up but Kakuzu's threads still held him. He growled threateningly but the former Waterfall ninja ignored him. His attentions were focused on Azami. "Did you really forgive the Uchiha?"

Her eyes softened as they looked at the two immortals. "Yes." Kakuzu nodded as he released Hidan from the table.

"I don't have to be fucking nice or any shit like that right?" Azami giggled as she poked the Jashinists head.

"That is a personal decision you know. Anyways, please send him in. The sooner I examine him, the sooner I can get on with other matters." Nodding the two left and headed for Itachi's room. In seconds, they were in front of his door and not even bothering to knock, Kakuzu snaked some threads into the lock to unlock the door. Hidan wretched the now unlocked door open and they burst into the Uchiha's room. Itachi was sitting in a corner, reading contently. Upon noticing the two intruders, he smirked.

"Time for my appointment already?" Kakuzu and Hidan grunted and with an ever present Uchiha smirk, he waltzed out of the room. The two men glared after him before heading towards Tobi's room. Before they knocked the door opened and the hyperactive ninja embraced both men.

"Does Tobi need to go see Azami-chan now?" They grunted as Tobi zoomed quickly towards the infirmary and he even ran into Itachi just as he touched the infirmary's doorknob. "Ouch; sorry Itachi-san." The Uchiha raised a raven eyebrow as he helped the exuberant ninja up.

"Hn." He was about to open the door when Azami opened the door and walked over to some medical supplies she had. Itachi wordlessly sat on a chair and watched her approach with some herbal supplements. "What's that for?"

"Helps promote the health of the rods and cods in your eyes and to prevent their deterioration." Itachi nodded as he held the small container that was filled with them. "Take one orally every month and when you run out, just talk to me again for more." She motioned for him to close his eyes when she approached with investigative chakra. A moment later she withdrew her hand. "Well according to my findings, you used regular Sharingan eleven times and threatened someone with Mangekyo twice since the last physical. No major damage but I will restore your eyes to full capability."

"Hn." Itachi's breath hitched feeling the soothing chakra mixed in but he was able to maintain his composure when Azami finished. Sitting up he nodded at her. "Thank you." Tobi stayed back and watched her before clearing his throat.

"Azami-chan, **thank you for accepting Itachi. It has been hard enough for him without a potential friend hating him.**" Before Azami could question his words, the darker voice, or mysterious chakra, Tobi was gone.

Frowning, she quickly began to clean up the room. Quickly finishing, Azami walked to her room, making a mental note to restock medical herbs. Upon entering, she plopped on her bed and felt comfort just laying on the sheets but she felt a slight chakra peaking through oddly enough, through her floor. She squatted down to the source of chakra and noticed a couple of small vines surge out and feeling Zetsu's familiar chakra, put her hands close to the vines. She smiled as the vines twirled up her arms gently caressing her. She gaped seeing the vines come more fully out of the floor to reveal a flower and upon seeing it, she tried to reach for it when the vine appeared to read her mind and swept the rose to her. "This rose… so many meanings…" _It can symbolize love at first sight… wonder if Zetsu-kun knew that…_ Smiling softly as the vines retracted into the ground, she touched the Akatsuki cloud necklace around her neck.

"_Azami-chan is that you? __**I was wondering if you were ever going to talk to me…**__" _Azami twisted uncomfortably while listening to his thoughts.

"_Sorry… but I needed to… clear my mind from all this stuff that happened. I really loved the rose; thanks a lot."_

"_When I saw it; __**the only thing in my head was you.**__" _Azami smiled softly and mentally sent the plant man an image of her hugging him. Zetsu gave a small smile as he sent her an image of him giving her a peck on the forehead. "_How goes the base? __**The Uchiha not messing with you**_**?**"

"_Actually, Itachi-san apologized to me. We are on as good as speaking terms get with Uchihas_." She could almost feel the frown that formed on his face.

"_**Be cautious nonetheless. **__I have to get back to my mission. Later Azami-chan._" With that, Azami felt her thoughts devoid of Zetsu's own. She walked outside her room and smiled seeing a bored Deidara and Tobi shadowing him.

"You two want to come with me to get herbs?" Deidara smiled at the chance to escape the base and Tobi beamed.

"Of course (un)!" They literally dragged Azami outside and the blond began to form their transportation.


	12. Why We Keep Secrets

Greetings everyone! A shoutout to my three muses: Asuma, Kushina, and Zetsu_Akatsuki!  
Do not forget to R&R or go to my profile for more stories and an update poll.  
I do not own Naruto or "Crawling" by Linkin Park

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12: Why We Keep Secrets

_**Song of the Chapter:  
Crawling – Linkin Park  
Reason: The fears hidden inside…**_

* * *

Azami watched in fascination as Deidara created the clay bird that they would be flying on. When she had previously examined him, she found the hand mouths a fascinating, if not unique kekkei genkai. He tossed the bird and upon enlarging it, Tobi quickly ran towards the bird and jumped. Deidara rolled his eyes at his immaturity and helped Azami onto the bird before jumping onboard and using his chakra to initiate takeoff. Tobi squealed in joy, "Yay! Tobi is glad Azami-chan is coming to fly on Deidara-senpai's giant birdy!"

Azami gave a small smile as she listened to Tobi spout on and on about the joys of flying. She watched Deidara who appeared to have gained the ability to tone out his kohai's rambling. Looking below, she spotted a familiar lake and tugged the blond's arm. Deidara nodded and as they descended, Azami felt the rush of air through her hair and sighed in feeling the adrenaline of it all until when they landed and she stepped onto the ground. Immediately she fell and began to breathe hard. She clutched her head and groaned as Deidara come next to her. "Azami-chan, un?"

She shuddered as she was breathing hard and trying to place chakra into her body. "Hmm… that was not good. Experiencing vertigo is never a good sign…" Deidara began to fuss at her when she waved him off. She began to giggle as she reached in her bag for medical supplies. "Maybe flying was not the most brilliant thing I have done…" Her hand was shaking when she held a vial until Tobi held her down and Deidara gently poured the mixture into her mouth. "Thanks… I never knew my body was that sensitive to motion…" Deidara felt her forehead and she pushed him away.

"You sure you don't want to go back, un?"

Azami's head shook violently as she forced herself up, slightly swaying. "Not on that thing without at least more herbs. Come on!" The two men looked at each other but quickly followed upon fearing losing her.

"Coming (un)!"

* * *

Pakkun looked up and nudged Kakashi. The Copy ninja looked down at his hound. "Found her?"

The dog nodded and took off towards a quite familiar location. The Leaf shinobi hid themselves upon spotting her. Jiraiya's eyes grew wide seeing the result of a drunken night out. The blond hair and eyes undoubtedly made her Tsunade's daughter but what there was proof that she was his child? The Sannin began a series of hand signs and they watched interested as a group of toads started to jump out of the water. They heard various profanities being shouted and Jiraiya sighed. "Good thing this was so easy." He gulped seeing Deidara effortlessly swoop down and retrieve Tobi and Azami. Azami not being pleased in the slightest.

"Deidara-san, take me down… you are going to get me sick." Sure enough, Sakura noticed Azami showing definite signs of motion sickness while the other two were relatively unfazed. The blond male began to throw clay birds at the Leaf ninja who at first avoided them until they realized that the birds increased in size and began to chase. Azami started to move again, less ill now that the bird they were riding on was stationary.

"Be careful Azami-chan, un." Nodding, Azami reached into her sleeves and pulling out a handful of senbon, she sent them spiraling into the clearing and even portions of lake nearby. She did not appear dissuaded in the slightest and she nodded at Deidara who began to mold another bomb. One thing the three Akatsuki members did not see coming was the giant toad, Gamabunta being summoned. "Whoa… un."

"A toad?" Azami seemed to calm down and walked towards the edge of the flying bird to get a better glimpse. She almost was grabbed by Gamabunta's tongue when it shot out towards her until Deidara made the bird fly out of the tongue's range. Azami tossed a few senbon onto the tongue which made the toad grunt in pain. "I have not seen you in a while Gamabunta-sama."

"Azami-chan… still a snot nosed brat I see." She frowned as he laughed. "But you have gotten more mature; at least your eyes anyways. You finally killed someone eh Azami-chan?" The Leaf shinobi look at her and she nods.

"Yes. And I am an Akatsuki member now too. I am something worth being reckoned with." She looks uncomfortably at the Leaf shinobi and turns her attention to Jiraiya. "Jiraiya-sama… it has been a while. I heard your writing is going well?"

Everyone else gapes at the two while Jiraiya nods. "Best sellers in fact. Azami-chan… you are to come back… There are important matters to attend to."

Azami raised a blond eyebrow. "Matters that we cannot civilly settle here?"

Jiraiya sighed and massaged his temples. Azami noticed the serious demeanor and nodded to Deidara to lower the clay bird slightly but still out of reach, something that the blond complied with. "Azami-chan… are you aware of your parentage?"

Azami shook her head and raised an eyebrow. "There was never any need for me to be or care. When I was little, Shizune-senpai and Tsunade-sensei took care of me until I was sixteen. Then from there, I tended to my own needs. I really do not know about my origins but now that I am with the Akatsuki, they need me and do not care where I come from." Jiraiya felt a stab of guilt because it was obvious she was happy, but if they found out later…

"Azami-chan, Tsunade is your mother." Azami's calm face was roughly jerked into a surprised state.

"Really? I do not think we look that much alike…" The other ninja look at her like she sprouted a second head but Azami was unaware of the looks. "It seems you have more to add to the news Jiraiya-sama."

"Indeed. I happen to be your father." Azami's already cracking composure immediately snaps.

"Oh fuck…" she looks at Deidara and Tobi. "This is not good for the organization is it…?" Deidara stares between Jiraiya and Azami while Tobi is debating whether to hug Azami-chan's father.

"Tobi thinks that Tsunade-san and Jiraiya-san make Azami-chan strong so Azami-chan should not be in trouble. Azami-chan can't change who her parents are." Azami looked at the hyper ninja and smiled. She subconsciously touched the Akatsuki necklace around her neck and sighed.

_Zetsu-kun… things have really gotten complicated now…_


	13. I Have my Reasons

Greetings everyone! A shoutout to my muses Asuma, Kushina, Zetsu_Akatsuki, and Uchiha_Curse!

I have written a Tobi/OC aka Madara/OC story called "Orange Masks and Chopsticks" - If interested, please check it out.

Also, please R&R or vote in my recently cleared update poll. It was cleared due to a story being complete.

I do not own Naruto or "The Platinum Lie" by Hemlock

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13: I Have my Reasons

_**Song of the Chapter:  
The Platinum Lie – Hemlock  
Reason: Lies surround us and choke out the truth**_

* * *

Zetsu awoke with a start hearing Azami's name and was confused when she was not responding to his own thoughts unless she closed the connection from the necklace. He cursed as he resumed stalking the spy. _**Azami-chan… what the fuck is going on?**__ I need to know now…_

* * *

Azami stared at Jiraiya and looked at him in the eye. "And?"

The Sannin looked at her with shock in his eyes. "You are coming back with us to the Leaf Village."

Without missing a beat, "No." Jiraiya's eyes snap to hers in shock. "I have no intention of leaving ethe Akatsuki." Her father was about to retort when she continued. "First off, the Leaf Village has many perfectly capable medics so normally I would not feel the slightest need to travel there. Secondly, the Akatsuki have no medics and that is the position I am currently in possession of. Also, I am a member and lastly," she stares down the Leaf shinobi who see an unusual aura in her eyes, "they are all my friends and I cannot abandon them."

Jiraiya looked at her and could see the conviction in Azami's eyes. _She really wants to stay with them even though…_ "Tsunade says you hate fighting yet alone killing. But in the Akatsuki you are with S rank criminals who have committed atrocities against humanity!" Azami sighed and played with her ring idly.

"Believe or not, I killed the other day and even Gamabunta-sama could tell. I will not lie and say that I enjoyed or it that it did not affect me in the slightest," Everyone saw the ache that flashed through her eyes but biting her lip, her expression hardened. "I shall only kill when necessary or when ordered like any normal shinobi but my main duty is healing and saving the lives of my comrades who happen to be the Akatsuki. I have too much here to leave." She gripped her necklace but neither sent thoughts to Zetsu or allowed her thoughts to be invaded by his.

Jiraiya had been around enough women and wrote enough about them to know that look. His heart went out to his daughter while his mind was condemning everything about her. "You love someone there don't you?" The other Leaf shinobi looked at the two while Tobi and Deidara had a look of realization cross their faces. The following conversations were conducted to the Leaf ninjas' confusion and irritation at being ignored.

"That's why Azami-chan is always happier with Zetsu-san and why Zetsu-san only lets Azami-chan into the flytrap!" Deidara looked at Azami with both shock and incredibility.

"You were in his flytrap, un?" Azami nodded and raised an eyebrow silently asking why. "Well… you have kissed him right?" Azami bit her lip and turning away; she blushed but did not deny it. "Doesn't he taste like blood or something, un?"

Azami rubbed the back of her head thoughtfully. "So… that was the taste I could not quite identify… if it was blood, it is not half bad coming from his mouth." If it was any other woman and not his daughter, Jiraiya would take notes about this unusual love. "And yes you two I am fully aware he is a cannibal." Deidara's visible blue eye got wider while Tobi began to mutter rapidly about children when Azami yanked Tobi's arm and pulled Deidara's hair. "Anyway, we need to take our leave."

Deidara nodded and they began when Azami squeaked feeling Gamabunta tongue wrap around her. "Let go, un!" Deidara sent millipedes down the tongue and had them explode in intervals. The toad grunted in pain and was forced to have his tongue retract. Deidara immediately sent more clay birds raining down on the Leaf ninja as they took off. Jiraiya cursed but noted the condition of his fellow shinobi. Sakura had gotten knocked out by a bomb and Naruto was shaking seeing his friend hurt. Kakashi slumped having used his Mangekyo to send most of the more deadly explosions to another dimension. Jiraiya walked over to Kakashi and gave him a soldier pill while instructing Naruto on how to apply a healing balm.

"My daughter… is an Akatsuki member. Great… if she doesn't kill me, Tsunade will."

* * *

Tsunade had in her lifespan consumed bottle upon box of sake but this… Shizune was scared that even if she pumped medical chakra into the Hokage, nothing would save the blond's liver from alcohol poisoning. She grabbed the sake bottle just as Tsunade was reaching for it. "Tsunade-sama, reaching towards alcohol to solve your problems is not going to get you anywhere." The blond woman glared at her assistant but sighed and allowed her to keep the bottle. She reached into her desk to pull out an even bigger bottle of sake and Shizune groaned in defeat.

"I just… Shizune; we both know that Azami-chan isn't coming back and yet I still send out Jiraiya to retrieve her. If she is with the Akatsuki, they cannot just force her to leave. By now, she most likely is attached to one of them." Tsunade sips out of the cup and sighs. "What is it with us women loving the bad boys?"

Shizune raised an eyebrow. "Uh Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-sama doesn't count as a bad boy." One death glare later and Shizune was swimming in a sea of paper work.

* * *

Two hours later…

Azami was lying in bed just staring at the ceiling. She bit her lip hearing the noise outside her door but ignored it. She mentally was tired but physically she could not stop shaking. _Great… I might have Restless Leg Syndrome…_ Grumbling, she stood up and going to her dresser, grabbed a pair of pants and a shirt. Heading for the bathroom, she sighed in relief turning on the hot water and feeling the steam rise.

* * *

Tobi was halfway through the recount when Zetsu started coming out from the floor, in his hands a sack and the other Akatsuki members shuddered thinking what was contained within. Ignoring the rest of the members, the plant like shinobi stalked off towards Pein's door and knocked. Konan opened the door and nodded seeing the plant ninja. "Complete?"

"Yes. **Waste of time stalking the filthy bastard.**" Nodding, Konan closed the door and Zetsu walked off again, but this time towards Azami's room. He knocked gently but frowned hearing no response. He opened the door and walked inside the dark room. Distantly, he heard a shower going and smiled in relief. He was about to leave when he heard the shower turn off.

"Zetsu-kun? Stay there for a moment." The man's thoughts were a scurrying mess thinking about the blond getting out of the shower.

_I have to get out of here now! __**Are you an idiot? I do not want to miss a single thing.**_ Before Zetsu could fully make up his mind, Azami opened the bathroom door and emerged fully clothed to the relief of Zetsu's lighter half. "Azami-chan… **what the hell happened today?**"

She embraced him and let her head rest on his chest. "So much… I just need to relax now and now you are here. Your presence is soothing." Zetsu felt touched that someone appreciated him being there and wrapped his arms possessively around her. She tried to place her arms around his neck to bring his head down within kissing distance, but Zetsu pulled away and with him being taller, she was unable to loop her arms around him.

"I smell like blood. **You wouldn't want to kiss me.**"

Azami's eyes darkened as she looked at him. She poked a spot in his abs with chakra and his knees buckled and he fell backwards onto her bed. "Do not tell me would I would and would not want to do Zetsu-kun." His eyes widened as she crawled next to him and kissed him. His attempts to minimize the taste of blood was devastated when Azami's left hand reached into his hair and pulled him back sharply. The slight pain gave him pleasure as his head was thrown backwards in a small moan. Azami took advantage and now that they were liplocked, Zetsu's darker half had no qualms about holding the kiss until they both pulled away for air.

_**Who would have thought me a masochist?**_ "You actually kissed me when I just ate **that spy…?**" Azami smiled and looked at him directly in the eyes.

"If you do not believe me, want me to kiss you again?" For a half second, both of Zetsu's halves were considering this deal.


	14. Solo Mission

Greetings everyone! A shoutout to my muses Asuma, Kushina, Zetsu_Akatsuki, Uchiha_Curse, and Konan!  
Please R&R and revote in the recently cleared update poll.  
I do not own Naruto or "Coming Undone" by Korn.

**

* * *

**

Also, there is a lemon in this chapter but warnings are posted. - It is fmy first lemon so please be nice ^_^

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14: Solo Mission

_**Song of the Chapter:  
Coming Undone – Korn  
Reason: Azami's secrets could kill her from the inside out.**_

* * *

That night, Azami was snuggled within Zetsu's protective arms. She had knocked on the door around midnight claiming she was unable to sleep and Zetsu asked no further questions. He smiled seeing the younger much smaller female curled in close to him. _I won't let anyone screw up this moment. __**Not even Tobi?**__ No or Madara for that instance._ Seconds after that thought, he heard a knock at the door. Managing the pry the small medic off of him, he slinked towards the door and opened it, his eyes were narrowed. "Tobi it is really early in the morning… **What do you want and no you cannot sleep here no matter how loud the lightning was.**" Tobi laughed and tried to look around Zetsu into his room.

"Is Azami-chan in here? Tobi got a boo boo and needs Azami-chan to make it better." Zetsu's eyes narrowed and he stepped out of his room and shut the door softly.

"Yes she is here but she is tired and needs to be left alone." He crossed his arms and looked at the masked man. "**There is something else isn't there?"**

Tobi walked down the hall and motioned for Zetsu to follow. Once they were in front of his room, he walked in and once Zetsu closed the door, Tobi took off his mask. "Tomorrow she is getting a mission and you will not object to it." Zetsu raised an eyebrow.

"What is the nature of the unobjectable mission?" Most missions required the partners to work together but to get a solo mission was often dangerous and at times suicidal within the Akatsuki. "**What the fuck is she going to have to do Madara-sama?**"

"None of your concern. All you have to worry about is your normal duties while she completes the mission assigned to her." Zetsu's furrowed his eyebrows as he grabbed Madara's shoulders and slammed him into the wall.

"You know every well **that whatever involves Azami-chan involves me. Now spit it out.**" Madara smirked as he shoved Zetsu off of him.

"You will find out like everyone else. Now leave; by now I am wagering she is cold." Zetsu glared before he sunk into the floor.

He rose in his room and the first thing he noticed was Azami. When he sat on the bed, it sunk and she rolled towards him. He smiled as he settled in and held her. Kissing the top of her head, he closed his eyes and allowed sleep to overtake him.

* * *

Later that day at noon…

Zetsu knew they should rise, but he contented himself watching the medic in his arms. She soon yawned and looked up at him with a small smile. She leaned forward and kissed his lips as she sat up. He smiled and letting her rise, watched her sway almost dreamlike to the door before she stopped and looked at me. "My back might need new bandages since it has been a while since being changed. Want to help?" Zetsu nodded and was behind her in an instant. The way to her room they ignored the confused blond artist and certainly paid no heed to the orange masked individual following him. Hidan's words however snapped them out of their silence.

"Hot damn Azami-chan! That is one hell of a nightdress." She looks at the simple red nightdress and raises an eyebrow. It is not scandalous by any means since it is neither clingy nor transparent but it was knee length and gave every male in the Akatsuki a nice glance at her legs.

Zetsu growled at the unintentional but nonetheless predatory glances that the fellow members were giving her. _She really should not have worn that… __**Why not? I mean look at the fucking thing! **__She should have woken up earlier and did she just…__** I think I just saw her panties.**_ Azami stopped upon sensing Zetsu stop and tilted her head in confusion. "What is it Azami-chan?"

"Is something wrong Zetsu-kun?" She walked towards him and held his hands as she gazed into his eyes. His heartbeat began to quicken and then it struck him seconds later that Azami was kissing a rather sensitive spot on his neck. She smirked seeing the yellow eyes widen but he gripped her shoulders slightly rougher than he should of but that did not stop her from liking it.

"**Not… here.** And we still have to rebandage your back." She nodded and they walked into her room finally. Deidara stared at the two of them and looked at a twitching Tobi.

"They just… did that in front of us, un." Tobi was covering his visible eye hole and griping while Hidan nodded in approval.

"That Zetsu's one lucky bastard."

* * *

Zetsu was biting his lip when she came out of her bathroom. She was wearing sweat pants and a shirt as she made her way to him. She carefully lifted the back of the shirt and Zetsu got to work unraveling the bandages. Her breath hitched when his finger traced along the wound. "It is healing up** but there still exists the chance of it opening up again.**" She nodded and tried to think about anything but his fingers delicately going over her wound.

When he tied the bandages together, she allowed the shirt to cover her wounds and ground her teeth together to stop from whimpering at the loss of contact. _We have not even done anything extreme but I feel so hypersensitive right now to him… why?_ "Thanks Zetsu-kun." She smiled at him as he bent his head down to kiss her. Her eyes widened feeling his sharp teeth brush her lips. _Does he know what he does to me when he does that…? Oh my gosh…_ She gasped in pleasure when he moved lower from her lips and nipped her neck gently. "Zet…su…" His eyes reflected pleasure as he continued.

"Enjoying this Azami-chan? **Because I certainly as hell am.**" She managed to gasp a 'yes' and she grasped his shoulders roughly feeling his teeth penetrate her neck. She flinched and he pulled away and looked at her. "If I hurt you, **stop me.**"

"If you stop, I will hurt you." He smirked seeing her eyes darkened with passion and continued on her neck.

"My my… **So sensitive.**" He sank his teeth into her neck and watched her gasp in pleasure. Withdrawing, he saw the small droplets of blood and gently licked them away. She looked at the mirror and smiled seeing the love bite. She jumped back and he fell backwards onto the bed. She smirked as she crawled on top of him.

"I think it is my turn." She briefly captured his lips before descending on his neck. He hissed in euphoria as she teased him. Near his jugular, she softly nipped his flesh which caused him to moan loudly.

* * *

Sasori was sipping tea when he heard the sound. He paused and looked around the living room table. Hidan was roaring in laughter while Kakuzu was merely ignoring it. Deidara covered his ears and groaned. "Damn it at least use a sound proofing jutsu or something, un."

Tobi looked at his senpai and pointed at him. "Aren't your hand mouths licking your ears Deidara-senpai!?" The blond glared at the masked man and groaned hearing yet another sound.

* * *

He gasped loudly feeling an odd tingling sensation at his neck. She smiled at him and his eyes widened. "Chakra in your teeth? **You sly woman!**" She began to kiss him gently and she felt something near her thigh. Zetsu looked at her with concern.

"If we continue, I don't think **I could stop…**" She smiled as she allowed one of her hands to drift lower and lower until it was above a certain part of his body that was begging for action.

"I have every intention to continue Zetsu-kun," she murmured into his ear. "Just do not leave me hanging." He smirked and began to nibble at her ear. She moaned loudly and her hands were trying to pry Zetsu's cloak off of him when the door swung open.

"Either use a soundproofing jutsu or for God's sakes, tie it in a fucking knot Zetsu, un!" A second later, Deidara slammed the door and Zetsu sent a vine to lock the door. He smirked and began the hand signs to make the whole room soundproof.

He turned back towards Azami and noticed her eyes full of lust and he could not help but feel himself harden almost painfully. He really needed to get those pants off soon. She smiled and leaned back against the head board. "You seem so eager Zetsu-koi."

He smirked as he went to the bed and his hands caressing her cheek. "Completely soundproof now. We cannot hear outside and they cannot hear us inside. **They won't interrupt us again…**"

The flytrap easily faded away and Zetsu stepped out. Azami's hands finally got his cloak open and she gazed at his chest appraisingly through the mesh shirt. "Good."

**LEMON!**

Zetsu ripped through her shirt easily with his hands and stared at her chest despite her breasts being bound. She was about to say something when he smirked and silenced her by kissing her. His hands massaged her sides as he began to kiss lower, descending upon her neck and then moving down to the bindings. He took part of them in his teeth and jerked his head. She hissed in pleasure as they ripped and the top half of her body was completely exposed to her. Zetsu's eyes glazed over as he looked at her. "So beautiful…"

Azami took advantage of the pause to strip Zetsu of his mesh shirt. Her hands ran along his abs and he sighed in pleasure. She allowed one adventurous hand to brush the over the top of his member, still contained by the pants. He hissed in displeasure when she removed the contact. He was pleased when he saw the predatory glance that graced her normally passive face. "What is it you want Zetsu-koi?" He scowled not willing to beg, but when he saw her hold out one finger and then felt it brush against his confined member, he grunted and wanted nothing more to be free.

"**Fuck! Just do it!**" Her eyes softened seeing his face and she lowered her head to kiss him while removing the shinobi's pants. Even through the boxers, she could quite easily see how aroused he was. She held looked at Zetsu's eyes and seeing the need in them, saw no more need to wait. She traced the waistband before pulling down his boxers. He moaned at the contact of cool air against his heated flesh. She gathered some relaxing chakra to her fingertips as she traced along his member. His hangs grabbed at the bed sheets they were laying on and bunched them up. He tried to thrust upwards, but she used her other hand to keep him lying flat in torture. "Azami-koi… don't tease **damn it!**"

She leaned down and blew air along the shaft while Zetsu's eyes widened in anticipation. "You would like this?" He nodded weakly being unable to think between her gentle strokes and the feeling of her breath along his shaft. "Out of breath already and in just the foreplay?" He glared until her face was in front of his currently most sensitive part and she deep throated him. His expression immediately shifted to one of bliss and his hands came from the bed sheets to twist into her blond hair. "Hmm?" She started to hum and the vibrating sensations from her throat sent rivets of pleasure through the plantlike ninja. She began to thrust into her as she made sure her chakra infused teeth scraped his precious skin.

"**Ah fuck Azami! **I'm gonna…" She blinked twice as he exploded inside of her. She had slight difficulty maintaining her position at first seeing as Zetsu's pride was shoved down her throat, but she swallowed the cum and smiled. Zetsu's saw her tongue lick her lips and instantly he was hard again. He did not wait as the vines restrained Azami and ripped her pants off of her leaving her in her underwear and his eyes darkened. "So wet already… **What is it you want Azami-koi?**" She bit her lower lip as he ran a finger along her panty line.

"Zetsu…" She panted and he stopped the movements to gaze into her eyes. They leaned towards each other in a passionate, but simple kiss and when they parted, she gave a small smile. "I want you to make love to me." He kissed from her neck to her neck and grazed her nipples lightly with his teeth making her eyes go wide.

"I will have to prep you. **I don't want you hurt.**" She nodded as he held out three fingers. "**Suck.**" She grabbed a hold of his hand and swirled her tongue around them coating them in saliva. He slipped her underwear off and could practically feel the heat radiating off of her core. _She is so ready for us… __**Screw preparation and let's fuck her!**__ No… don't want her to get hurt._ He slid one finger into her and he had to say, seeing her arch like that from just one finger made him want more but then he realized something. He kissed her and looked at her. "You aren't a virgin are you?"

She shook her head and lowered her eyes. "Kabuto…" Zetsu looked at her and smirked.

"If you don't mind Azami-koi, **I'll make you forget everything he's done to you.**" Before Azami could respond, Zetsu added another finger and even began to scissor. Her eyes slammed shut and she was gasping for air.

"Oh… my…. Zetsu…" He smirked and added the third finger and once he hit the spot, she began to moan very loudly. "Oh… fuck… oh my… ZETSU!" Her vision became spotty as she experienced an orgasm the likes of which she had never felt before. The plantlike man liked the feeling of her tightness around his fingers and her juices only made him more curious to have that feeling around his member. She whimpered when he took the fingers out of her but then the sensation was replaced and multiplied when she felt his length inside of her.

"Azami, you are so god damned tight." His slid in and out of her as she began to moan. Zetsu was getting more turned on by her nails clawing down his back and he had a thought and moving slowly, looked at her.

"Does this not hurt at all? **In the slightest seeing how tight you are?**" She smiled as she began to thrust in time with Zetsu's own movements.

"I am using my chakra to ease the pain and give the both of us more pleasure." She hissed as Zetsu began hitting the perfect spot. "You are just so huge that I did not anticipate it at first." Zetsu got an ego boost and began to speed up his thrusts until they both were a panting mass of flesh. In a final move, the two toned ninja slid out until only the tip with inside of her before slowly sliding and sheathing himself fully. Her eyes widened in pleasure and she threw her head back calling his name. The warmth around Zetsu's length tightened with a pleasurable squeeze and Zetsu felt himself lose it just as the woman underneath him did.

**LEMON END!**

Panting, he slowly slid out of her and she grinned at him. She touched his face and leaned against his chest almost sleepily. "We need to clean up. **I think you have a mission.**" She nodded and began to walk into his bathroom when she turned back mischievously.

"Zetsu-koi, we should go in together. Kakuzu will complain if we use up too much water and this way we will save money." One sway of her hips and the plant ninja was carrying her into the bathroom hurriedly.

* * *

Five minutes later…

Deidara's ears perked in irritation. Hidan laughed and smirked. "Well, you certainly didn't tell them to fucking soundproof the bathroom did you blondie?" Pein massaged his temples upon also hearing the noise and he mumbled having not gotten any in a while.

"When Azami-san is finished, have her talk to me about her latest mission." He stalked away and the other members of the Akatsuki looked at each other.

"I'm not doing it, un! You didn't have to go and tell them to put the damn silencing jutsu while they were about to fuck." The arguments stopped when footsteps were heard. Zetsu and Azami, both with wet hair, stood in the doorway.

"Well… What am I supposed to do?" Itachi stood up and tossed Azami a hair brush. "Thank you."

"Leader-sama has a mission for you." Itachi muttered as Azami quickly ran the brush through her blond locks. She tossed the brush back as she walked towards the meeting room, followed by Zetsu.

When she knocked on the door, Konan opened and she looked at Zetsu. "Only Azami-san's presence was requested." Azami bit her lip as she put an hand on Konan's arm.

"If it is alright with Leader-sama, I would prefer Zetsu-kun to be here with me." Konan looked inside the room and almost immediately, she nodded and the couple walked in and met the gaze of the ringed kekkei genkai.

"Azami-san, you have a mission to the Mist Village." She nodded accepting a scroll and peered into it, Zetsu overlooking her shoulder. "You are to get to the bottom of a black market ring that threatens to overthrow the influence Akatsuki has there. To do so, you are to act as an…"

"She **will not be a hooker for this mission!**" Azami placed a hand on Zetsu's chest and although he glared for a few moments longer, he calmed down. "There has to be another way."

Pein shook his head. "She does not have to be one; just pretend to be one. Using medical jutsu, you can surely fake a great deal of things." He waved them off. "If you wish Zetsu, you may observe your partner from afar but she is to do the mission mostly on her own." They nodded and when they exited, Zetsu turned to Azami.

"Whenever I am not there with you, **use the necklace to talk to me.**" She nodded and sighed as she prepared for her journey.

Walking into her room, she opened up her backpack and saw something she never noticed before. A Leaf Village headband was inside and she frowned. _When did this get in here…?_


	15. Absence Physically but Never Mentally

Greetings readers! Bagels to my muses Asuma, Kushina, Zetsu_Akatsuki, Uchiha_Curse, and Konan!  
Please R&R and check out the rerecleared update poll.  
I do not own Naruto or 'Everyone Like Me ' by Thousand Foot Krutch.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 15: Absence Physically but Never Mentally

_**Song of the Chapter:  
Everyone Like Me – Thousand Foot Krutch  
Reason: Sometimes you have to stand alone…**_

* * *

Azami already disliked the traditional methods of traveling and she smiled thinking of Zetsu. _He has spoiled me already and I actually used to travel a lot before Akatsuki. _Unconsciously she touched the necklace around her neck but while she thought of him, she sent no message. Having to forgo all the trappings that Akatsuki members wore and having to act as a high class prostitute was not her idea of an enjoyable mission. It had been around a week's journey for her to get to the Mist Village from the Rain Village base and although she had done much traveling, going at a strenuous pace with still no ninja training was difficult

As she approached the gate of the Mist Village, the four burly guards gazed at her. She was trying to remember all the facts about the Mist Village that Kisame had attempted to shove down her throat right before leaving.

* * *

Flashback

_Kisame rarely talked about his home village but in this case, he saw the new Akatsuki member who had little experience was truly in need of information and any advice offered. "Now… your mission is not exactly savory and even if you were under a different guise, still the inhabitants are… less than friendly." Azami's eyebrow rose and she looked as Kisame. "Just because I was raised to be somewhat decent to women doesn't mean the other bastards in that village were. Seriously, there are some there are some twisted fucks that live there Azami-san."_

"_Alright… so senbon with me at all times?" He bit his lip and looked at her._

"_If only you were trained a bit more and then I would not feel bad but these people are brutal. After all, we used to have a ritual where you had to kill your graduating class in order to become a genin." She winced and looked for a second like she was going to be sick. "What's with that face? You got here relatively innocent I suppose but seriously, realize that a lot of us are cold blooded killers despite how laid back we are." She bit her lip as she nodded._

"_Yeah… I got off easy." Her eyes were downcast and Kisame immediately felt bad and tried to cheer her up when she waved off his attempts with a smile. "Well… this is a way to prove myself without ninja training. I want very much to prove my worth." Kisame gave her a toothy grin as he began a lengthy discussion of the village's defenses._

End Flashback

* * *

She inwardly scowled seeing the way the thugs were watching her bodies and the clothes did not help the situation. She was appalled seeing her attire and Zetsu was torn between almost ripping off a few heads or taking her right there. She was wearing a black spaghetti strap top that was a great deal tighter than she would ever wear and bare midriff did not help in the slightest. The small black shorts she wore showed off her legs while her knee length black boots accentuated this fact. The four guards forgot about what meaningless squabble they were having upon seeing Azami. She had a broad smile on her face as she made her way towards them. "I was wondering if there is a nice place to stay in this village."

One of the guards had short, spiky black hair and deep brown eyes. His muscles were definitely well defined but not overly so. If Azami did not know better, she would have thought she was looking at what Kisame would look like if he was normal. "What is your business in this village? We have had problems with various Akatsuki members."

Azami twirled her hand behind her back and growled being unable to pry the ring off of her finger. Growling upon not knowing the Transformation Jutsu, she bit her lip as she tried to remember the cover story. "Well… my boyfriend and I had a fight… He was a shinobi and really strong so he tried to threaten me. When he left on a mission, I ran away as fast as I could and this is the first place I saw." She managed to send a few small chakra signals into her brain to initiate the fake tears.

One of the more lanky guards, a man with short, cropped blond hair and green eyes awkwardly embraced her. "You poor child; to be suffering so much when you should be enjoying life here… We have to help you." The remaining two, twins by the looks of it, merely nodded their heads.

Azami was amazed how two people could look so alike but their difference being so striking. Their messy brown hair had slight red highlights to them but one twin had blue eyes and the other had green eyes. The blue eyed twin spoke up, "Do you have any skills or talents that could assist you in living here?"

Azami downcast and let out another fake sob. "He would not let me do anything. He had servants do all the housework and he only tolerated me reading outside as a hobby. He would not let me anywhere near his ninja weapons." The shinobi looked at each other.

"The Mizukage could take care of you." Everyone was surprised seeing as it was the green eyed twin that spoke. Azami noted his colder tone and could see the respect that the other shinobi gave him. "It is obvious you are a foreigner and you need to be taken care of." Azami detected something after the words 'taken care of'.

Nonetheless the blond nodded and allowed the twins to lead her towards the Mizukage. She noted that they must have quite the reputable shinobi for all the people to back away in respect _or fear_, she thought. It was not long before they reached the largest building in the village and after going into the labyrinthine building. When they reached a large chamber with a chair and desk there, she noticed the almost tangible chakra that enveloped the room. _This chakra… it is so familiar…_

The Mizukage looked up at her and she bit her lip seeing his intense glare. "I have been informed prior to your arrival about the situation. Now leave us." The two shinobi disappeared in a poof and Azami stared up at the Mizukage with confusion in her eyes. "I already know your mission Azami Karada." Her eyes widened at this, but he continued. "Being affiliated with the Akatsuki tends to get you in the know and besides, I can tell you recognize me."

She nodded and swallowed the lump that had developed in her throat. "Your chakra has the slight tinge of Tobi… but there is something darker…" She looked up as he took off his Kage hat. "You are…"


	16. Out of Hiding

Greetings readers! A shoutout to my muses Asuma, Kushina, Zetsu_Akatsuki, Uchiha_Curse, and Konan!  
Please R&R and check out my profile for more stories and an update poll.  
I do not own Naruto or "Breathe Today" by Flyleaf

**

* * *

**

Chapter 16: Out of Hiding

_**Song of the Chapter:  
Breathe Today – Flyleaf  
Reason: Getting caught up in trying to hide the past can strangle your future**_

* * *

"Madara Uchiha…" he nodded with a smirk and he reclined on his chair and watched her face slip through many different emotions.

"You seem shocked but at the same time…"

"I thought you were familiar when I gave 'Tobi' the examination but did not press the issue." She bowed her head as she bemoaned her outfit mentally knowing full well that Madara was scanning her body.

He stood up and handed her a file more detailed than the one that Pein had given her. "Here is a little more information but you will have to, in a way, stick to your mission role." She scowled as his onyx eyes roamed over your body. "Scowling makes your face less pleasant on the eyes and besides," he gave a wide smirk at this, "only an idiot would attempt to steal Zetsu's woman away from him."

Her eyes became downcast hearing her lover's name. "Do I really have to…?"

Madara laughed as he approached her and gave the medic a hug. She stiffened but after a few seconds, allowed her arms to enclose the Uchiha. "I won't make you do anything but when you actually have to complete the mission who knows what boundaries you will have to cross." Her eyes narrowed as she crossed her arms in discomfort.

"So… what exactly do I have to do?"

"I am entertaining the target often because he is holding a legitimate front to cover his business. You will be here under those pretenses of being… entertainment…" Her eyes hardened as she nodded. "I will not require you to do anything but when acquiring your targets interest, you might have to toss aside your ideals." Azami looked away as her eyes started to water up. "Azami-chan… I am the real leader of the Akatsuki and my orders supersede Pein's so if you really miss Zetsu-san, I can have him come to see you."

She nodded, "I would like that…" Madara nodded and upon putting his hat on, summoned a servant. "Bring Azami-san to the guest room." Azami bowed her head to Madara, cursing his existence under her breath while the small girl took her to the room she was to use. Without a word, the girl opened a door and motioned inside. Azami stepped in and the door shut with a resounding bang.

She looked around at the white room with a four poster bed with white sheets. There was a white couch and she groaned tossing herself on the bed. "The lack of color is rather infuriating."

She felt arms wrap around her and her breath hitched. "So shall I make things more interesting?" she heard a husky voice next to her ears. Her eyes widened feeling lips travel to a sensitive portion of her neck.

* * *

Pein massaged his temples; a simple mission and he had to go complicate it. He growled at the hologram projecting from his ring. "Madara-sama, how is Azami supposed to prove herself when you send Zetsu after her and reveal who you truly are?"

Madara's image shrugged and he smirked. "Does it matter? Imagine if that was Konan during the mission; what would your reaction be?"

Pein snorted as he turned away. "That's different; we both have proven ourselves. Azami on the other hand apart from being a medic, has no skills."

Madara laughed as Pein frowned. "Zetsu said she used a forbidden jutsu that proves interesting to me…" Without another word, the communication ceased.

* * *

Azami's thoughts were quickly spiraling into the gutter when Zetsu began to nip her ear. "'Tsu…"

He laughed and nuzzled her neck while she sighed in contentment resting on his chest. "I was worried that I scared you for a moment. **I never want you scared.**" He held her in his arms as she closed her eyes with a dazed smile.

* * *

A couple hours later…

A knock shook Azami out of her nap and she was sad when she did not feel Zetsu holding her. The knock came again and she slid off the bed and opened the door. The same little girl was there. "Azami-sama; dinner is ready. Are you ready for me to escort you down?"

"Let me change my clothes and then I will be down." She nodded and left, closing the door behind her. Azami sighed as she pulled out a scroll and summoned her wardrobe. "Pity I do not know that girl's name." She pulled out a silver kimono with a bright blue obi and upon finishing her wardrobe; she stepped outside and noticed the young girl outside her door. "Where is the dinner going to be served?"

The girl ignored her question and glanced at her guest. "Just follow me."

Azami nodded and soon enough, she was brought inside a small room with Madara and another man. Madara gave her a smile and kissed her outstretched hand. "Azami-san, let me introduce you to an associate of mine." The dark haired man in the room gave Azami a once over with his eyes and on the inside, the medic recoiled. "This is Isao Matomo; he runs a very profitable business taking over what Gatou lost when that fool died due to Zabuza and the Leaf shinobi."

Azami looked at the dark, silky hair that belonged to Isao. It was shoulder length and reminded her almost of Itachi's hair. However, Isao had vivid green eyes and although she tried to look away, she could not deny the brightness those eyes possessed. "You indeed are very beautiful Azami-san." He kissed her hand adoringly and Azami's flinched on the inside. "How have you come across such a beautiful creature Mizukage-sama?"

"She is in my care." Azami poured the two men sake and downcast her eyes and her throat tightened hearing Isao's next words.

"Hmm… what will I have to do to procure the privilege of having her in my care?"


	17. Your Duty

12/07/2009  
I know it has been ages but there has been a lot of changes since my last postings.  
I am engaged now and need to save up money for a lot of things.

Please forgive my lateness as I really do intend to finish my stories, even if slowly .

* * *

Chapter 17: Your Duty

_**Song of the Chapter:  
Blurry - Puddle of Mudd  
Reason: Sometimes uncertainty marks another event.**_

* * *

Azami puked in her room after mentally recounting the night's events. Luckily for her, Madara had enough respect for her to not attempt to sell her body to Isao. She shivered remembering that icy touch on her cheeks giving her false compliments that would melt most normal women. Thing was, Azami was anything but normal and taken at that.

She felt for her necklace and sighed not feeling any response from Zetsu. The night was odd but she wondered if it was her lack of chakra that made things difficult on her. She brushed a couple of honey strands back and shivered feeling the aura of death over the area. _Why did killing have to be my job? _Azami sighed and after walking through the palace, she looked at the 'new' Mizukage. The woman indeed was beautiful and with Isao no longer threatening her life or personal matters, she could properly rule. The protection Madara offered her was enough and from now on, Akatsuki and the Mist Village were to be enemies.

Upon hearing the gentle footsteps, the Mizukage looked up and a bright sunny smile lit her countenance. "Azami-san, I thank you even though I normally disapprove of such methods." Azami blanched and looked ashamed as she tried to make herself smaller. The Mizukage however, gave a polite hug. "Without you, my position in this village and my life would not be secure."

Azami knew she had done some good but overall… she remembered pain and sorrow she would rather forget.

* * *

Flashback

_Isao constantly ordered her around to fetch him tea or clean his quarters. It was most annoying on her end being forced as a maid. __Madara-sama will pay for this…__ When she heard a throat clearing, she winced. "Yes Isao-sama?"_

_With a smirk wider than what a normal human would have, she shivered. "What training have you woman?"_

_Azami started for a moment. "Training my lord?"_

"_The kunoichi arts." Azami's blood ran cold. Isao smirked and held a kunai. "I have no doubt if I throw this at you, you can easily return it to me. Or that you intended to seduce me for who knows what reason." Isao idly played with the kunai while Azami tried to locate the senbon expertly hidden in her sleeves. "So my love," Azami felt a little bile in her mouth at that, "Who are you working for?"_

_Azami give a grimace. "I only work for the Mizukage, Isao-sama." He frowned and grabbed her golden hair. Azami's head rushed with pain as she focused on her objective. "My lord!"_

"_Stop lying to me wench!" He threw her to the wall and she shivered for a moment. "Who the hell hired you?" When Azami bit her lip and looked at the man, she felt her cheek sting with a slap. "Tell me before I do something you will regret."_

_Azami snapped internally and pounced on the man. Out of shock, Isao dropped the kunai and tried to scramble for it but Azami threw a senbon needle at it to send it clattering away. "Isao-sama…" she mockingly intoned. "I thought you were going to do something I would regret." He looked at her and suddenly noticed her hands. _

"_An Akatsuki ring!" She smirked and backhanded him with the ring. "Stay back or I'll call my body guards!"_

"_The ones I poisoned?" His blood ran cold. "No one can help you. You are dead to the world now." Her hand glowed with a dark aura as she thrust her hand sharply into Isao's chest. He coughed up some blood and managed to back away but not before staring at her eyes in shock._

"_My body… what did you do to my body!" His breath was growing ragged as he felt himself being consumed by a crystal._

"_Nothing your body did not deserve. If anything, this will make it the purest it has been." She coldly moved out of his reach while the man scrambled for a way to stop the process. However, within five minutes, he was almost completely crystallized._

_A mysterious figure shattered the man before Azami could end his life. Azami looked up and smiled seeing a kunoichi._

End Flashback

* * *

Azami was almost back at the Akatsuki base and sighed softly. Mission a success, she had been ordered back but took the liberty to wonder about the countryside. _If they really need me, they would send Zetsu to me._ While thinking, she softly touched her necklace and wondered what her partner was doing. _Probably enjoying himself while I had that mission,_ she thought grumpily as she leapt to the trees to continue her trek.

* * *

Zetsu walked through the base holding his head. _**Damn you Madara!**__ What did we do to deserve that? __**He doesn't want us attached to her yet berates us for not doing so?**__ My head… hurts… Azami…_ The plant man did not even notice how he almost ran over Deidara who looked nervous seeing the daze in his eyes.

"Zetsu, un?" The man did not even turn around as he stumbled to his room. Deidara frowned and continued to his quarters.

* * *

Azami huffed as she stopped at a river. _Damn! I cannot cross this easily… my chakra would have to constantly remold itself in order for me to stay afloat in this fast current. The stream is too wide for me to jump either…_ With a sigh, she rested on the grass and began watching the clouds.

"Azami…" The blond did not shift but kept vigilant as Shizune appeared behind the shrubbery. "Return to the Leaf Village…"

"I have no interest to be there…" She stood up and a sudden breeze billowed at her Akatsuki robes as if to emphasize their presence. "Why would Tsunade-sensei want an Akatsuki member there anyway…? I have no interest to reveal their secrets or even reside in the village. Unlike her, I will not be bound by a village," Azami said with a sudden bitterness.

Shizune seemed taken aback but composed herself. "In Akatsuki, you will fight and kill. You are a healer and you must do your duty as such. Why join a group dedicated to coating the world in bloodshed?"

The wind picked up now and Shizune charged just as Azami began vanishing in a shower of petals. "Because I get to cleanse it."


End file.
